Son Of A Sailor
by always-been-a-pirate
Summary: A collection of my random daddy!Killian one shots from Tumblr.
1. Not So Treacherous Waters

**Daddy!Killian + sailing for the first time.**

* * *

"Alright," Killian said abruptly with a smile, dropping a bundle of rope onto the deck. "Ready, sailor?"

He had to fight back an involuntary laugh. Liam looked beyond skeptical as he peered off the side of the dock, furrowing his eyebrows at the water and then glancing back up at his dad in hesitation. It was fortunate that his boy's little gaze was so blue or it would be difficult to find it partly shielded behind that obnoxiously orange life vest Emma had _insisted_ they make him wear. Liam rocked back and forth on his little boat shoes, navy blue with canvas laces. He was _definitely_ nervous. Any lesser man would be deemed a coward, but today was this little shipmate's first trip out on the water - and Killian would wait as long as his young son needed him to.

"Sharks?"

"Not in these waters, buddy," Killian grinned, leaning on the edge of one of the dock posts. "You'll be safe. I promise, Liam."

"But _papa_ -" he responded, swallowing hard as he touched the side of the boat preemptively. "-what if there's a hurricane? Or a tsunami? Or a _Kraken_?"

Killian inwardly cursed his wife's allowance of the Discovery channel in their home. They'd been blessed with a curious son - one who had questions about anything and _everything_. It was just their luck that the only TV shows he preferred to watch were ones about the natural world - exaggerated as it could be sometimes.

"I think we'll be okay as far as the weather is concerned," Killian replied, biting his lip humorously. "Should make for smooth seas and no natural disasters, lad. Plus, I think an old pirate took care of that Kraken years ago. There's been no reports of that nasty beast for a long time."

Liam served him with a look that he deserved - it was one that he himself had given to others numerous times. He arched an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes in that you-can't-be-serious fashion. When Killian only smirked in response, the little boy finally began to scratch behind his ear with a sigh. _God_ , that kid sure took after him.

"Liam," Killian began, a bit gentler as he hopped onto the dock and knelt down. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. We can always try it another day."

Liam gazed back at him with those swimming blue eyes, ones that could have convinced his father of just about anything. His hair was dark and wavy as it blew in the breeze and Killian used a hand to sweep it back and out of the little boy's line of sight. After a minute or so, Liam's lips pursed into a shy smile.

"No," the blue eyed boy decided, his bravery making a slight appearance. "I-I want to go."

Killian gave him a moment to change his mind - to switch his decision even. But he didn't. Instead, he smiled anxiously up at his dad and held out a timid hand. Rather than offering his grip to assist the little boy, Killian swooped him up with one arm, holding him tight by his legs as he walked back onto the boat. Liam laughed in amusement before he rested his hands on his papa's shoulder. He seemed to relax and for the millionth time, Killian took pride in the fact that he could assuage his son's worries so easily. There was something to be said for being able to protect something or _someone_ so valuable.

"So if there's no Kraken," Liam began, his expression thoughtful. "Does that mean we won't see any mermaids either?"

"I'd say it's not likely, my boy," Killian chuckled. "I'm afraid it will just be us and sea."

"Well, that's probably okay."

It was definitely fine by Killian and he nodded in agreement. Almost immediately after, a flash of blonde hair from a ways away caught his attention and he didn't have to look twice to know who was making their way up the wood planks to the boat. She'd offered to drop off lunch for them before they set sail, no doubt wanting to lecture him on keeping their son safe and _hopefully_ to kiss the hell out of him when he promised he'd do so. He felt his heart flutter at the possibility.

"But you _know_ , Liam," Killian started, knowing that his son hadn't noticed Emma's impending presence just yet. "There's really just one creature you've got to watch out for around here."

"What is it?"

Killian's eyes hooked on Emma and she finally noticed his staring. She gave him the honest, glowing grin he usually got when he was doing something lovingly paternal. He just couldn't help himself. He shouldn't be teasing his son with magical nonsense, but he'd called her by this specific term many times before so perhaps it had _some_ validity.

" _Sirens_."

"Sirens," Liam repeated, testing the word out. "What are those?"

Killian laughed to himself, watching a curious look spread across her features as she moved closer. Liam wiggled his feet, trying to gain his father's attention once more so he could get his answer.

"Well," Killian sighed, lowering his son to the floor. " _That_ sounds like a question for your mother."

The little boy turned quickly to the place where his dad's eyes had been previously fixated and an excited smile with deep dimples overtook his face as he noticed her.

 _Let's see her talk her way around this one_ , Killian thought with a devilish smirk.


	2. Spot-On Logic

**Daddy!Killian + dalmatian puppies.**

* * *

Every little boy needs a dog - he'd claimed that statement as fact to his wife several times. Perhaps he didn't have much evidence to back it up, but once he started the battle, there was _no_ way out without conceding pitifully or finally winning. The truth he _could_ fully support was that he was persistent when it came to his convictions - and also that he happened to be the worst sort of loser. But hey - a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. In this case, Killian didn't plan on getting _anything_ less than his way.

His belief in this necessity had started after a trip to the newly opened pet store to pick up food for their home's not sofurry inhabitant - a goldfish named Merlin. Emma claimed it was a stepping stone in the 'path to responsibility' for a four year old, but in all honestly, it was one their little Liam had grown a bit bored with.

"He just _swims_ , papa," he'd sighed one day, staring down the glass bowl with intense eyes. "He can't even do any tricks. Maybe fish just aren't very good pets."

Killian couldn't really argue with him there. Liam was an active kid - Killian swore he'd learned to run before walking and that kid was _always_ up for an adventure. He just couldn't shake the idea that his son needed a sidekick and since _Emma_ had decided another baby was a couple of years away, a puppy seemed like the best candidate for the job. If it was up to _him_ , they'd have _both_ \- but that was something to talk his way into later. For now, he was going to find a way to get her to cave on the canine issue.

Emma could be a hard nut to crack - he'd learned that years ago. The whole process of wearing her down could take ages. He smirked to himself as he thought about his past experience with chasing his swan. It wasn't likely that she'd give in easily, but now, he had an ally - one who just so happened to have his identical blue eyes and an innately sweet way with convincing words. Thank god his son was an aspiring rapscallion - there was no _way_ she'd be able to shut them both down,

Perhaps, while they broke down the stubborn insistence of his wife, it wouldn't be a crime to do some research. Killian just didn't expect that his investigating would lead to a phone call from Archie regarding Pongo and his new little pack of puppies - not that he was complaining. Even Killian Jones could appreciate a bit of serendipity once in a while. That was the only way to describe such a fortunate occurrence in a logical way.

"Papa," Liam said thoughtfully, holding tight to his father's hand as the traversed the sidewalk to the diner. "Does mama know about the puppies?"

Killian sighed heavily - he had told his son that they were meeting Archie for breakfast as they headed out the door that morning. He hadn't divulged the precise reason for the appointment with Pongo's owner, but Liam typically took quite an interest in Archie's dog. It was made clear very quickly that his son knew about the puppies long before the phone call.

"No, not yet, son," Killian replied, watching with patient humor as his little boy tried to skip over cracks in the sidewalk. "But it's just 'puppy' - just one."

It was true - Archie had found home for the whole litter except one. _One_. Wasn't that some sort of _sign_? Killian had spent many moments since that conversation with Archie convincing himself just how sound that logic was.

"O- _kay_ ," Liam teased, sighing in feigned vexation. "Does she know about the _puppy_?"

"No-" Killian laughed, squeezing the little boy's fingers. "-and I think for now, it might be best to keep it that way."

"Hmmm," Liam hummed, taking a giant jump over a very small puddle. "Like a secret?"

"I suppose so..."

"Alright," Liam responded, his eyes growing wide with excitement. "I won't tell."

"Good," Killian grinned, glancing toward the front of the diner as they rounded the corner. "Then let's go see what sort of deceptive mischief we can get into."

Liam laughed and ran ahead of Killian. He didn't go too far - they had a standing agreement on distance and it made it that much easier to watch him without worry. He was slowly gaining more coordination, but he still ran in a rather funny manner. He hadn't quite developed into his legs after his brief growth spurt the previous summer. Killian quickened his tread a bit, knowing exactly who'd be waiting for them and realizing how badly he wanted to see Liam's reaction.

"Killian - Liam! Good morning, gentlemen!"

Archie's tone was welcoming and happy, the voice of a genuine friend - one that Killian was glad to have after a considerably rocky past. Liam had quite the comradery with Archie as well. He had always figured it to be due to the fact that they were both so rational. Liam looked at everything as if it was something to be reasoned. It wasn't a surprise that Archie found entertainment in that.

"Archie! Pongo!"

Liam's voice was thrilled as Archie unclipped Pongo's leash and allowed the dalmatian to bound toward him. Once the dog reached he son, he paused and allowed LIam to hug him around the neck. A pair of dimples set firmly on the little boy's cheeks as he embraced Pongo - a dog who had quite a bit of tolerance for affection it seemed.

"It's good to see you both! I can see that Pongo agrees with me," Archie said with a bright smile, turning briefly when a whimper sounded from behind him. "Ah, _yes_! I brought someone else who'd like to say hello. He's a bit shy - it's the strangest thing."

Liam stepped back from Pongo, cocking his head to the side to peek at the space when the noise came from. His eyes were a curious blue, beaming with anticipation as he walked forward. A sharp gasp left his lips and that devastatingly amazing grin enveloped his expression as he looked up at Killian.

"Papa! Look..."

There he was - the last of the litter. The little dog seemed a bit hesitant about all of this extra attention, but he soon calmed enough for Liam to move closer. He wasn't very old at all - Killian thought he recalled Archie saying six weeks or so. His coat was of the purest white and seemed to only recently be taking on a variety of sporadic spots. Some were big and others were smaller. There was no pattern to it at all, but they were all rather quirky - and Liam seemed to concur as he chuckled at the little dog's appearance.

"He's so _little_ ," he exclaimed excitedly, holding a hand out as the pup inched in his direction. "See, papa - look at him! I think he likes me."

"It would appear as if he does," Killian laughed with a sigh, glancing up at an amused Archie as the boy sat down near the timid dog. "Do you happen to like him as well?"

Liam didn't actually reply. The little puppy had traveled forward enough to wander onto the young boy's lap. Killian watched his son pet the puppy's coat with the happiest of expressions, a look that only turned sweeter when the dog began to lick Liam's face. The laugh that erupted forth at that gesture was one that Killian wouldn't mind hearing often. It took only another minute of observation for him to settle with the cold hard facts - they _definitely_ needed a dog and there wasn't a chance in _hell_ that Liam would be happy to go home without this particular one.

"Alright, Archie," Killian finally said. "We'll take him. What kind of a deal are you willing to give us? Keep in mind that Emma _may_ kill me so you might want to set terms that you'll actually be able to collect on before she does so."

"Bring Liam and his new companion by once in a while to visit and we'll call it even," Archie decided, satisfaction on his face at the sight of Liam and the pup. "She might not have been all for it initially, but I don't know how she could be too upset when your son is reacting like _that_."

Killian chuckled a bit, his eyes drawn back to the little boy who was attempting to teach his new dalmatian puppy to 'sit'. Archie's logic was pretty accurate - Emma was often times as enraptured with Liam's animated personality as he was so perhaps she would allow him to live. He figured he better keep his fingers crossed just in case.

"So, Liam," Killian began, finding a seat on the curb next to his son and the dog. "What are you going to call him?"

"Hmmm," Liam pondered, furrowing his eyebrows. "I think I'll name him 'Spots'."

"'Spots' - like with the 's' on the end?"

"Yep," Liam nodded, certainty filling his features. "It's a good name."

"Well, yeah it is-" Killian replied, reaching forward to pet behind the happy pup's ear. "-but why not just 'Spot'? I think that's usually how people do it."

"Because he has more than one, papa," Liam told him in that _are-you-really-serious_ tone. "So we add the 's' since he has a _lot_."

"Ah - _got_ it," Killian confirmed, the grin on his face evident of just how he felt about Liam's logic. "Then 'Spots' it is."

As he watched his son interact with the speckled puppy on the sidewalk outside the diner, Killian allowed himself to hope that maybe - just _maybe_ \- his little boy's logic could work wonders when they got home. Emma was surely going to require a _hell_ of an explanation.


	3. Weathering The Storm

**Just a little one shot for the storms that have been keeping me awake at night for the past few days :]**

* * *

It hadn't happened for months, but when it stormed it Storybrooke, it always happened the same way. It was a bit over dramatic and showy even, but Killian wouldn't expect much else in a town that was known for its theatrics.

There was always a sudden, bright flash - the kind that grabbed your attention instantly. Then you'd hear that all too noisy sequence of sounds - rumble, boom, and even the slightest echo. The increasing pitter patter of rain hitting the grass softly and the street much harder was the only predictable noise. The sporadic patterns of thunder and lightning...well, those were cause enough for annoyance _and_ insomnia - and not just for Killian. If you toss a bit of fright into that equation, you'd have the picture of the dark haired and oh _so_ blue eyed boy who was _hopefully_ asleep despite the raging storm.

As soon as the surrounding air quieted just enough, the anxious and rather scared plea would meet his ears - and if the thunder hadn't been enough to make sure he was awake, his son's voice from the bedroom across the hall would get the job done.

"Papa?!"

Killian sighed as he tried to stifle a groan. The loud weather had been keeping him in a state of unrest, tossing and turning for much of the night. It was only once he'd begun to drift off that he'd heard a huge clap of thunder followed by panicked call of his little boy. The slight fatherly smile running over his lips wasn't enough to make opening his exhausted eyes easier and he rolled toward Emma with a whining moan.

"Why-" Killian growled softly as he pulled her close. "-do you suppose he always yells for me?"

"Hmmm," Emma sighed a quiet laugh, nuzzling his chest. "Must be that inherent bravery he _knows_ you possess."

"Oh _yeah_ ," he replied, running his fingers through her hair quickly. "Killian Jones the storm chaser extraordinaire."

"Exactly," she nodded, placing a kiss on the space just above his steady heartbeat. "Better hop to it, _daddy_."

Killian exhaled hard and placed a teasing kiss behind her ear as she rolled back over. He leaned forward to press his lips into her hair, reveling in the loving smirk that spread across her drowsy expression.

"Be right back, love."

His feet hit the cool wood floor and he plodded to the door, careful to avoid the floorboards that he knew were a bit creaky. He yawned and scratched softly behind his ear as he made the short journey from their bedroom to Liam's partially open door. He pushed it forward gently, his features filling with amusement as he found his son's brilliantly blue eyes - wide awake and hiding almost completely under the covers.

"Hey buddy," Killian said, trying to hide the humor in his tone. "You okay?"

"Well," Liam said with a big swallow, stretching to bravely peek out the window. "For _now_...but papa..."

Right on cue, a bright bolt of lightning illuminated the sky and the room. Killian jumped slightly and Liam let out a loud gasp, ducking back under the covers. Watching his son hide in the confines of the blankets reminded Killian that he had only seconds to make it to the little boy's bedside before they'd hear that loud clap of thunder. His bare feet plodded on the wood floor and he jumped gently onto the bed, lifting the quilt on top to peer down at his little Liam and his terrified expression.

"...eleven, twelve, thirteen..."

"Papa, what are you-"

A loud crash rippled through the air and Killian closed one eye as the sound pierced his ears. With frightened eyes, Liam dove back under the covers. Killian smirked as he pulled his son close, letting him cling to his side. He had to stifle a small laugh as the little boy snuggled against his chest.

"You alright, son?"

"Uh...yeah - sure," his little voice answered from beneath the blanket. "It's just so _loud_."

"That it is," Killian grinned, pulling his feet up onto the bed and crossing his legs at the ankles. "But worry not, Liam - we're safe inside."

"I don't know, papa," Liam said, poking his head out slightly. "It doesn't sound so safe."

"I know," he sighed, wrapping an arm around his son. "But it is. In fact, I bet once all this noise is over, we'll even get some rainfall."

"Is that good?"

"Of course," Killian explained with a perfectly paternal smile. "When you were a baby, you always slept well at night when it was raining outside."

"I did? Even with all the noise?"

"You sure did," Killian laughed as he peered down at the boy nestled at his side. "I guess it was soothing."

Liam arched an eyebrow in question, the look Killian knew all too well telling him that 'soothing' was just outside of his son's vocabulary range. He raised his own eyebrow in return, igniting a giggle from the boy he was bantering with.

"It's going to be fine, Liam. I promise. We've just got to wait it out."

Killian had to smile at how many times that statement had been applicable in his life over the years. He'd been patient with many things - and the weather was only _one_ of those things. Liam would surely be a quick understudy when it came to waiting.

"Papa, will you wait for the rain with me?"

"I'd be honored to," Killian agreed, laying against the headboard but sitting up abruptly. " _Or_ we could...come here, buddy. Come with me."

He lifted Liam into his arms and grinned at the perplexed look he got for doing so, his hearty laugh heavy in his throat as he hauled the little boy across the hallway. It didn't take long for Emma's eyes to flutter open. It was a relief to see that despite being jerked from some form of sleep, she still gave them a lopsided grin. Killian returned her loving expression as he flopped down on the mattress with Liam. The dark haired boy crawled toward his mother as Killian pulled the blankets over them.

"We thought you might want to ride out the storm with us, love."

"Hmmm," Emma mused, allowing Liam to tuck himself under her chin. "You thought right."

Killian tugged them both toward him as raindrops began to tap on the glass of the nearby window. _There it is_ , he thought silently as Liam began to yawn. He glanced down at his little family and realized with a smirk that some things never changed - and perhaps there was _nothing_ wrong with that.


	4. Unexpected & Deflected

**Daddy!Killian + the birds and the bees...**

* * *

"Wait - _what_ happened?"

They'd been getting ready for bed when Killian began rolling through the events of the day. He'd snuck in this particular bombshell _so_ casually that Emma nearly missed it - thank _god_ he still had his shirt on or she would have.

She shook her head in disbelief, a gasp escaping her lips. This had come up _far_ too soon. Emma was sure they were supposed to have at _least_ a couple more years before they'd have to deal with this. _Damn_ them for having such a perceptive kid.

"Swan, it's _not_ my fault," Killian defended, pausing as he squeezed toothpaste onto the end of his brush. "You _know_ how he is!"

Emma held out her toothbrush and he obliged, navigating the toothpaste onto the bristles. She knew exactly what he was referring to. Liam has this endless curiosity as well as a persistent stubborn streak. When he wanted answers, he was pretty relentless - and Emma could only imagine what kind of creative response her husband had conjured up.

"Killian..."

"Swan, he totally _ambushed_ me! I told you we shouldn't let him hang around Roland. Robin and Regina having a baby has to have _something_ to do with it."

"Killian, this is _hardly_ Roland's fault," Emma smirked, raising her eyebrows at him. "So out of curiosity - what did you say?"

He sighed heavily and Emma had to stifle her laughter. Killian looked so beyond exasperated. Their little boy had the most outlandish faith in his father. Emma had been the watchful observer of the neverending rounds of Q&A between her boys - and Killian, the ultimate sweet talker, always had an answer. Well, _almost_ always.

He had all sorts of responses regarding the fastest type of boat or names of constellations in the night sky, but the oh so _suave_ Killian Jones didn't know what to say to the unavoidable question his four year old son had asked that afternoon. Yeah - _that_ question.

"So," she tried again, hands on her hips. "Liam asked you where babies come from. Killian, I need you to _please_ tell me you didn't say something _insane_."

"I just started saying something about...Pongo...falling in love...and then there were puppies. It all got really hazy after that."

"Killian?"

"Swan, I don't _know_! I just mumbled something about pillaging and plundering and he just...looked at me."

"He... _looked_ at you?"

"Yeah and it was-" he paused, wiping his mouth on a towel. "-that 'my dad is an _idiot_ ' look."

She laughed, covering her mouth as he crossed his arms over his chest. He narrowed his eyes at her. His frustration was becoming all too endearing and hilarious. Emma moved toward him and raised her hand to smooth his hair. He sighed at her touch, closing his eyes for a moment as she massaged his scalp. Trying to regain her composure, she stroked the scar under his eye, prompting him to return his gaze to her.

"Okay," Emma said skeptically with an anticipatory grin. "Where did you leave things?"

"Kind of confused and uncomfortable I guess."

"For _you_ or him?"

"Both?"

Emma almost choked on her laugh _and_ her toothbrush. She wiped her mouth on a towel before peering over at her embarrassed husband, a man who looked like he'd just seen a ghost. She had to wonder if he was watching his dearly departed _pride_ drift away. He ran a flustered hand over his eyes and Emma grabbed his forearm, pulling him closer. He let out the annoyed deep breath he'd been holding as he looked down at her. They shared a sympathetic smile and he bent to kiss her, resting his forehead gently against hers. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and he relaxed.

"You know, love," Killian began cautiously. "He says he's going to ask you."

"Oh is _he_ now? Thanks for that, Mr. Jones."

"Hey," he smiled at her sarcasm. "It's that or...well, I feel like there might be a very simple solution to all of this."

Emma pursed her lips in thought, her mind turning through ideas. The impending inquiry from her little boy was not something she was prepared for and she tore through her brain for a way to defer that discussion. Her eyes went bright at the exact same time his did and Killian reached for his cellphone on the counter. He typed in the necessary numbers and Emma buried her face against his chest to hid her giggle, waiting for the answer on the other end of the line.

" _David_ ," Killian said suddenly, his grin evident in his tone. "Do you think you and Mary Margaret could watch Liam tomorrow afternoon for a bit?"


	5. Shark Bait

**A little daddy!Killian + Shark Week [fondest regards to the Discovery Channel] -** **I own nothing! :]**

* * *

The walk from their new house to the water was a short one, something Killian was quite pleased with. He'd always loved the sea and when they found the listing in the classifieds, the ad had highlighted the distance to the beach as one of the key selling points. Killian didn't tell Emma, but it was one of the biggest reasons he'd pushed to buy that particular home. Then again, he probably didn't have to say anything - she could read him like a classic, well known, _very_ open book.

Years earlier, the distance to the waves wouldn't have mattered so much. He would have made his way to the water regardless of how long the journey was, but now, there were a pair of little legs that would be following him. It was that fact that made him thankful the jaunt was downhill and brief.

"Alright," he sighed loudly, tossing a backpack full of seaside necessities over his shoulder. "Ready, Liam?"

His dark haired little boy had quite the affinity for the ocean, his curiosity and adventurous spirit fueled by the immensity of the water. Of course, the Storybrooke harbor wasn't _exactly_ the wide open sea, but it didn't seem to matter to Liam. More often than not, Killian was on the opposite end of his son's daily pleading to visit the bay - a request he was more than happy to honor.

Today was different though. Killian held out his hand to the little boy, offering his guidance the way he always did when they walked somewhere. Liam took it, but with a strange hesitation that his father hadn't seen before. Something was amiss and Killian tried to decide how to go about prodding his son for information. Fortunately, he didn't have to settle on a strategy.

"Papa," Liam said suddenly. "Do you think the water will be warm today?"

"Uh, probably," Killian replied, tilting his head from side to side and shrugging. "It's summer, buddy. It should be fine for swimming."

Liam grew quiet as he stared out at the harbor while they walked. Killian bit his lip, trying to analyze what could be going through his little boy's head.

"Papa," he began again. "Is the water safer in the summer time?"

"Ummm," Killian hesitated, a little confused about where this conversation was headed. "I suppose so. We don't get many storms this time of year so the waves are a bit calmer. Why do you ask, little man?"

"Just wondering," he answered quietly, his eyes wide and observant.

Killian didn't say anything else, hoping silently that perhaps Liam would clarify why he was partaking in such odd inquiries. Once they hit the sand, Killian tossed their bag to the ground and kicked his flip flops aside as he lifted his shirt over his head. The little boy copied him in the way he always did, an action that never ceased to make him swell with fatherly pride. It was humorous how much his son wanted to be just like his father.

"Papa," Liam started once again. "How deep is the water?"

"It's fairly shallow," Killian explained, gesturing for him to hold out his little arms for sunscreen. "Is there a reason you're wondering, Liam?"

"Well," he replied, not tearing his eyes away from the gentle ripples of the water. "If the water isn't very deep, maybe there won't be any sharks in it."

" _Sharks_? Why would there be-"

 _Dammit_. Killian realized suddenly what was causing this strange anxiety he'd seen Liam taken with all morning. It was almost July - and July meant Shark Week. _Ridiculous cable television_ , he mused silently with a slight frown. They must be running the shows from the previous year to gear people up.

"Liam," he began, arching his eyebrows in question. "Have you been watching sharks shows with Henry?"

"Well - maybe," Liam responded, standing on his tip toes as he peered out into the harbor. "But mama says it's okay because it's educational."

 _Of course she does_ , Killian thought as he rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly. The last thing he needed was some bloody _television_ program teaching his son to fear the ocean. He'd spent plenty of time on the open water to know all about the dangers that lurked below. As a sailor, he operated under a code of 'don't bother them and pray to Poseidon that they don't get curious about you'. So far, that notion of respecting the inhabitants of the sea had kept him free of danger.

"I know it is, Liam," he began, trying to figure out his way around this. "But luckily, where we live, there are very few sharks roaming the water. In fact, sharks don't come into this harbor because it's too far out of their way."

"But sharks _migrate_ , papa," Liam educated, moving his finger through the air along the horizon. "They swim to find food and they travel where it's warm - especially the _big_ ones."

"That's true, but I don't think they come this far north very often, son," Killian tried, gesturing out toward the boats floating in the bay. "Plus, that's what's nice about Storybrooke - we live where there's shallow water and many places to dock boats. It doesn't seem like that would be ideal place for a shark, buddy."

Liam lifted a skeptical eyebrow and glanced back out at the water. Killian didn't have to watch him for long to know that his knowledge of the sea wasn't about to outwit whatever his son had learned from the dreaded Discovery Channel.

"Okay, Liam," he sighed, a slight smile teasing his lips. "Why don't we go get some ice cream and then when we get home, you can show me whatever it is that you've been watching?"

"Okay," the little boy agreed, his posture straightening as a small grin landed on his face. "Can we get Rocky Road?"

"I suppose so," Killian laughed, gathering their things up again.

It wasn't exactly the afternoon they'd initially planned, but he figured if he had to sacrifice a few hours near the sea to figure out how to dissolve this new fear his son had, it would be worth it in the end. That night, Liam fell asleep on his lap while apex predators swam across the television. Killian had Henry's laptop cracked open at his side and his eyes went from screen to screen, his fingers typing in questions and locating pictures of the evidence he was hoping would solve his issue.

"Hey," Emma said softly, leaning over the back of the couch and stroking the back of his head. "What are you up to?"

"Research," Killian sighed, nodding down to their sleeping son. "Very _important_ research."

She laughed quietly when she realized what he meant and she reached for Liam, lifting him to rest against her shoulder. He gazed up at her with a loving smile, welcoming the sweet kiss she laid on his lips before carting their little boy off to bed. She may have helped create this little problem, but it was hard to be mad at her when she looked at him like _that_.

"Don't stay up too late, Mr. Jones."

He didn't intend to. In fact, he had plans to go to bed the second his current show ended. Yet three hours later, he was knee deep in a special called 'Air Jaws' as he tried to settle with the fact that talking Liam out of this one was going to be _much_ harder than he originally thought.


	6. Father's Day

**Just a little Daddy!Killian for Father's Day :] - posted originally on 6.21.15**

* * *

It was a wonder that he hadn't worn holes in the wood floors of the hallway in their new home. He'd moved up and down that corridor in numerous ways over the past couple of weeks and in all reality, the back and forth of it _should_ have made him crazy by now. Yet whether he was walking, sneaking, plodding, or tip toeing, the end destination was the same - and every time he made the short journey, it was worth it.

Killian should have been grateful when they actually reached a night where neither he nor Emma had to venture to the bedroom just up the hall. Yet here he was - wide awake at two in the morning when he _should_ have been catching every ounce of shut eye he could. He sighed softly, trying not to wake the beautiful woman sleeping next to him - Emma had been exhausted lately and a full night's rest was something she hadn't had the chance to take advantage of lately. As he stared up at the ceiling, he convinced himself that it would probably be best to take a little walk down the hallway anyway - you know, _just_ in case.

The floor was cool under his bare feet and he tried to walk stealthily, avoiding the areas of the wood that he knew would creak. He reached the partially open doorway and poked his head in, that familiar smile overtaking his lips as he took in the room. Killian never imagined being in such a place, but here he was - standing in his newborn son's nursery at two in the morning wearing a sweet yet oh so sleepy smile.

He'd done the painting over the course of one weekend with Henry. They had settled on gray for three walls and used white and navy blue to horizontally stripe the fourth, creating somewhat of a nautical feel to the room. Marco had built the crib for them as a baby gift and it's chesnut wood color reminded Killian of the decks of a ship. The shelves were lined with various handcrafted sailboats, a project that Roland and Henry had undertaken together. They'd even brought a few items from the Jolly Roger to complete the quarters for their new little captain - an antique compass and a few old maps Emma had framed for the walls. Killian's favorite part was a white rocking chair they'd found at one of the little shops in town. It had been a key point to the room - the place where Killian had landed during many of his late night visits.

A soft cooing sound had come from the crib the moment his feet hit the carpet. Killian's mouth curved into a paternal grin and he moved toward the noise.

"Hey buddy," he said softly, reaching down to lift his baby boy into his arms. "What do you think you're doing being up so late?"

Liam's eyes were slowly blinking, a brilliant blue - just like his dad's. A _lot_ about Liam was just like his dad actually. He had Killian's dark wispy hair and his endearing dimples. Everyone commented on just how much their baby boy resembled his father - and he couldn't help but delight in the way Emma so fondly agreed. Killian watched as the little boy gazed up at him with curiosity and attentiveness. It warmed his heart in a way he never knew possible. This whole concept of family wasn't something he'd ever dreamed he could have, but now that he did, he wasn't interested in knowing any other sort of life.

He lowered himself to the rocking chair in the corner, sitting carefully as Liam shifted in his arms. The little boy snuggled against his chest and Killian felt himself swell with pride that was definitely of a fatherly sort. His fingertip grazed Liam's cheek as he tried to coax a smile and the baby boy grasped his dad's index finger, holding tight to it as he provided the expression Killian was seeking. He rocked back and forth slightly, completely mesmerized by his son and totally oblivious to the time on the little anchor clock hanging by the door.

"Hey daddy."

Emma's voice was sweet and soft from the doorway. He looked up to find her leaning against the frame, a cozy smile on her lips. He gave her a guilty look and she laughed gently. This wasn't the first time she'd caught him paying an unnecessary visit to the baby's room.

"I missed you," she sighed, wandering to his side. "Liam's never going to get much sleep with you waking him up at all hours of the night."

"Well, love," he winked, a knowing smirk on his lips. "Then the two of you will be able to share in that commonality."

Emma ran a finger along the baby's cheek almost identically to how Killian had only minutes ago. Liam yawned adorably, wiggling beneath his blanket as his parents doted on him. Killian loved moments like this - these scenes that seemed like they'd fallen out of some fairytale storybook.

"I'll give you guys a minute," Emma breathed, her subtle grin knowing it was likely her husband would linger a while longer. "Don't stay up too late."

He smirked, his gaze blue with affection as she bent down to kiss him. His eyes followed her to the doorway, watching as she turned back to steal a last look at him.

"Killian?"

"Hmmm?"

He arched his eyebrow at her in question. The glowing green gaze that met his own made his heart skip a beat.

"Happy Father's Day."

 _Yeah_ , he thought with a smile as he watched Liam doze off on his lap. _It sure is._


	7. The Swan in The Stars

**Daddy!Killian + stargazing :]**

* * *

There was something to be said about a clear night sky, one absent of clouds and scattered with stars. It was that much better when the moon was missing or at least partially absent - which it was on this particular night. Killian smiled when he looked out the kitchen window around ten. This was going to be _perfect_.

"Ah, so _that's_ why your son was so insistent on staying up late tonight."

Emma's realization came from the doorway and he turned around to meet her adoring eyes along with that knowing smirk. He could help his continued amusement at the way she referred to Liam as 'his son' whenever the little boy was being stubborn. He tried to bite back his excited grin, pulling out all of the convincing stops with his puppy dog eyes and that nervous way he rocked on his heels.

"So," he said slowly, arching his eyebrows just slightly. "We can go?"

Emma laughed, wandering to his side and lifting herself on her tip toes to kiss him gently. He had to allow himself a bit of pride - he'd _always_ had quite the adept ability to win her over.

"Okay. Get your things," she sighed with a smile. "I'll go get your little stargazer."

He felt his pulse race as he watched her head up the stairs, presumably to rouse the little boy who was probably still awake. Killian always found Emma's compassionate parenting skills to be amazing - and he briefly wondered if she felt the same way regarding him. She trusted him with Liam unconditionally. The flattery following that knowledge would never cease to make his heart swell.

"Papa!"

Liam walked down the staircase carefully, landing both feet on each step before taking on the next one. A huge grin spread across his face and his bright blue eyes crinkled at the edges. He was perhaps even more excited than his dad, a fact that made Killian rather pleased. He liked the idea of teaching his little boy how to use the night sky to navigate - GPS be _damned_.

"Hey buddy," Killian greeted, smiling in anticipation as he slung the padded telescope case over his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Liam nodded, almost skipping across the floor to where his dad was standing. Killian peered downward to Liam's little sneakers and arched an eyebrow. The little boy sighed heavily as he matched his dad's condescending expression.

"Okay, you tie one-" Killian persuaded, lowering himself to the ground. "-and I'll tie the other."

"Deal," Liam smirked, a gesture that looked like something his father would do.

The second his shoes were done up, Liam's little feet grew anxious on the wood floor. Killian almost laughed at his son's impatient spirit.

"Okay Liam, let's go-"

"Oh, _no_ you don't," Emma's voice warned from the foot of the staircase. "Hold on."

She wandered up behind them, holding out Liam's hoodie. He took it quickly and pulled it on, successfully fitting it through one arm and spinning in a circle as he tried to reach the other one. Killian chuckled as he lifted the sleeve and assisted his little boy with the silly task. He moved to stand in front of his son, lifting the hood over Liam's head and zipping the sweater up tight. Emma laughed at the way her son asked for approval with his little grin dimpled and exaggerated.

"Alright, you two," she conceded, handing Killian a blanket to take along. "Get out of here - and have fun."

"We will! Bye mama!"

Killian bent down to lift the little boy over his free shoulder and Liam's giggle filled the air. Emma followed them to the doorway, stretching up to kiss her husband on his way out.

"Worry not," he assured her with a wink. "We'll be back soon, love."

Each time they walked out the back door and right onto the beach, Killian became more and more thankful for the sand under his feet. He'd never imagined how wonderful it would be to live in a house right on the beach until they decided to do just that. There was something about waking up to the sound of seagulls and falling asleep to the soft crashing of waves that just felt like home.

"Well, papa," Liam said, taking the telescope case impatiently from his dad's hands. "What do you think we are going to be able to see tonight?"

"Hmmm," Killian mused, staring up at the stars. "Probably quite a lot, my boy. What have we seen so far?"

Of course he already knew that answer. Killian had a bit of a steel trap when it came to remembering such details. It was just far too fun to listen to his four year old son try to repeat some of the more difficult constellation names.

"Well, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor - those are bears," he clarified, jumping over a large rock sitting in the sand. "Then Draco, Hercules, and Cassi-o..."

He started to stumble over the name of the last one, scratching softly behind his ear in a nervous way. Killian smiled down at him as he attempted to stifle the chuckle in his throat.

"Cassiopeia?"

"Yeah - that one," Liam said, nodding with a grin. "I remember she's a queen though. An _annoying_ one."

Killian did laugh this time, all too amused at the conclusion his boy had drawn about the conceited royal in that legend. Liam was often skilled at reading more into things rather than just accepting what he was told. He definitely got _that_ from his mother.

"That she was," he agreed, anchoring the telescope in the sand. "Alright - come here, buddy."

Liam bounded over, standing on his toes to observe his dad's actions. Killian peered through the eyepiece as he focused the lens.

"What are we looking for, papa?"

"Well," Killian answered, arching an eyebrow. "How about a swan?"

"A _swan_? Like mama?"

"Well - sort of," he smirked, gazing down at his son. "Do you want to hear the story?"

"Yes," Liam replied with wide eyes. "How do you know this story too?"

"Well, there's a couple of stories, but your uncle told this one to me when I was only just older than you," Killian explained, his heart sinking just a bit at the recollection. "He knew quite a bit about the stars."

"My uncle _Liam_?"

He nodded and the little boy gave him a bit of an uneasy smile. Liam had asked about his dad's big brother a few times, once when he found a picture in a forgotten photo album. It amazed him that his young son was so perceptive of his dad's sadness concerning the loss - and as Liam latched onto his hand gently, Killian realized how lucky he was to have such a sweet kid.

"So what did Uncle Liam say?"

"Well," he began, kneeling down to point out the brightest star in the pattern. "He said that Cygnus actually started out as a human. He was a great hero and he used to have chariot races with his best friend. One day, the two traveled far too close to the sun and their chariots went tumbling to the ground."

"Whoa," Liam cut in, pointing directly overhead and trailing his finger across the sky. "That's a _long_ way to fall, papa."

"Yeah it is," Killian said, tapping on the telescope so Liam knew it was okay to use it now. "When his friend reached the ground, he ended up falling into a river and Cygnus ran to save him. He wanted to rescue him, but he wasn't able to dive deep enough to reach him."

"So then what did he do?"

"Well, he made a deal with Zeus - do you remember who that is?"

" _King_ of the _gods_ ," Liam responded in an authoritative tone. "What was the deal?"

"Cygnus-" Killian continued, outlining the shape of the swan in the stars. "-decided to sacrifice being a human and Zeus turned him into a swan so he could dive to the bottom of the river."

"But what does sacrifice mean?"

"It means to give up one thing for something else," he told Liam. "He gave up his life as a human to save his friend."

"So," Liam asked cautiously. "Did it work?"

"Not exactly," Killian shrugged, looking back up at the stars. "But the point was that Cygnus did such a brave and kind thing for his friend because he cared about him. He gave up a lot to do something important for someone else."

"So how did he get in the sky?"

"Well, Zeus was pretty amazed with what Cygnus did so he placed his image in the stars."

"So he's a swan," Liam summarized, pulling back from the telescope. "And he tried to save his friend?"

Killian confirmed with a slight nod and an observant smile. The little boy pursed his lips as he appeared to be analyzing something.

"Mama's a swan-" he noted, looking over at his dad. "-does _she_ save people?"

"Well...yeah, I guess she does," Killian divulged after a moment, completely endeared at the connection his son was making. "Your mother is very kind and _quite_ fearless, my boy."

"Did she save _you_ , papa?"

Killian felt his voice hitch hard in his throat, a subtle gasp leaving his lips. He hadn't really anticipated this conversation when they'd left the house on their late night astronomy adventure, but he had to appreciate the direction the night had taken. As Liam stared at him with hopeful yet curious eyes, Killian decided there was really only one way to answer that question.

"Yes-," he smiled lovingly. "-and she still does every _single_ day."

* * *

 ** _*In the real myth, Cygnus's friend dies in the river and he becomes a swan to retrieve his body to send to the afterlife….but for the sake of Liam's innocence, I tried to avoid the gore haha._**


	8. Music Man

**Just a little Daddy!Killian & music/dancing…because Colin and his shenanigans will literally ruin us all :]**

* * *

The first time it happened, Emma hadn't thought much of it. Killian was _always_ singing or humming some tune or sometimes even just a silly, catchy pattern. It was only a matter of time before Liam picked up the trait - especially since that little boy had such an affinity for his father.

He'd been holding her hand as they walked to the park, scouting out the smoother spots of the sidewalk and humming a few repeated notes until they reached the grassy area that led down to the swings. Emma smiled wide at his excited eyes and nodded, confirming to the little boy that he was now free to run as far as the fenced area stretched. As she found her regular bench - the one with the best view of her son and his never ending energy - Emma waited for Mary Margaret who'd surely be along soon with Neal, their new baby boy. The musical moment was all but forgotten.

Well, at least that's what Emma _thought_. Liam wasn't just her son, but Killian's as well. Such a fact merited the idea that this little boy was just as quirky as he was stubborn. This little act he'd gleaned wasn't about to disappear _that_ easily.

The second time, it caught her attention faster. She was washing dishes at the sink, peeking over at her young son sporadically as she worked. Liam was perched on his usual stool at the counter and appeared to be deeply engaged in a picture he was drawing with the markers he'd only recently been permitted to use. After all, he was four now and Killian insisted they at least _try_ to allow him more independence. It was easier said than done - for _both_ of them - but after everything they'd endured in their interesting lives, being protective of their little Liam didn't seem like the worst thing they could do as parents.

She'd been musing over the unfair situation of her little boy growing up too fast when she heard it - her son's resumed humming and the finger tapping that now accompanied it. The running water blocked out much of the sound, but the moment Emma recognized what was happening, she shut off the tap and tossed her hand towel aside. She didn't recognize the beat or the repetitious melody, but he seemed to know it well. As much as she didn't want to endorse a rather noisy habit, it _was_ pretty damn cute.

"Liam," she said curiously, fighting the smile on her lips. "What are you humming, buddy?"

"Humming?"

His expression was one of feigned cluelessness - _another_ thing he'd borrowed from his dad. Killian used the same look, usually when he'd been caught doing something sneaky or even a bit deviant - which of course _never_ happened. God, as if this kid didn't already resemble his father enough already. Now she had to deal with that _look_ too?

"I'm just wondering what song you're humming," Emma clarified, leaning over to look at the picture he was illustrating. _Captain Hook,_ she mused. Of _course_.

"Just one I heard on the radio," he admitted, not taking his eyes off his paper.

"Oh, really? I didn't know you were a regular listener," she teased, snatching his red marker to color the pirate's vest.

"Just on papa's boat," Liam said with the slightest version of a smirk. "Usually when we go in the mornings."

"I see," Emma replied, wondering if he'd give her any more information. "So what do you guys listen to?"

"Oh you know," he answered, scratching along his jaw in a very Killian sort of way. " _Just_ ….whatever's on."

Before she could further their little chat, the front door swung open and Liam's eyes filled with a lively blue - the sure sign that his father was home. Clearly her son and her husband were in collusion about _something_. When she heard Liam humming that same tune a bit louder as he climbed into bed while he waited for his dad to tuck him in that night, Emma's intrigue only grew.

"I hear you're musically educating our son," she said nonchalantly, flipping through her book as he fell into bed next to her.

"Hmmm," Killian pondered, that sly little smirk working its way into his features. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, love - it's merely the noise from the morning radio."

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I'm sure that's it."

The third time it happened, there were actually lyrics involved - and Emma was flabbergasted at the sight. She'd been carrying the mail into the house only to find Liam singing and doing something that _kind_ of resembled dancing. It didn't take her long to realize that he'd located Killian's old iPod. He had headphones on and the fact that they were _far_ too big for his little head only made the scene that much more humorous. Emma couldn't contain the laugh in her throat and Liam gave her a matching grin, one that appeared to show just how amused he was with his dad's music.

"Come here, buddy," Emma offered once she'd regained composure. "Let's have a listen."

She pushed one of the headphones to her ear as Liam clicked through several tracks. The best of the 80′s and the occasional old Billboard hit - oh yeah, this was _all_ Killian.

The fourth time it happened, Emma was determined to beat him at his little game. She'd located the extra portable speakers that had been shoved in the storage closet when they moved into this house and Liam had helped her stash the old iPod until Killian left for work. She had even set aside an hour for surfing through the songs and creating a playlist that would get her point across - her point being that while Liam clearly took an interest in his dad's music choices, an old iPod meant old _songs_. Emma had a feeling there were probably some very, _very_ interesting tracks to be played.

She was in the middle of explaining the finer points of a one hit wonder and watching Liam dance around to some pop song when Killian walked into the living room, ghostly pale and quite confused. He cleared his throat gently and folded his arms over his chest, trying to maintain his suave persona in the face of his past music preferences.

"Talk about time travel, Swan," he said with caution, laughing softly at Liam. "Do you mind telling me what my son is doing dancing around like a missing member of the Jackson Five?"

"Oh, just enjoying his _dad's_ music," Emma grinned, trying not to crack up when she finally glanced over at her husband. "Hey, you can't _blame_ me! Your iPod - _not_ mine."

"It's better than when he's with _you_ and he's 'all about the bass'…."

"Hey-" Emma cut in, slapping his chest. "- _watch_ it…."

Killian pulled her close for a kiss, trying desperately to keep it short given their circumstances. The look in his eyes promised her later - and she _definitely_ intended on collecting.

"Oh, Swan," he sighed, wrapping his arms carefully around her. "What have we _done_ to the poor kid?"

Emma laughed, leaning against his neck and placing a gentle kiss there. She loved being there in his arms. It was home - ridiculous music and all.

"Liam," Killian's voice called as he waved him over, breaking the boy out of his blast from the past. "Come here, little man - bring those sweet moves with you."

"Papa!"

As per usual, Liam dashed across the wood floor and lunged right into his dad's arms. Killian had that thankful look - the one he always took on during moments like this. The evening reunion of her boys was a time of day she always looked forward to.

"Papa," Liam began, hold up the iPod. "We found your old music on this iPod."

"Yeah, I heard you did," Killian acknowledged, rolling his eyes at Emma. "But I'll tell you what - if you help me sift through some of the songs and get it all fixed up, you can have it."

" _Really?"_

Killian nodded with that paternal grin and Liam gave him that regularly used thumbs-up confirmation. As father mode took over, Killian lifted the little boy over his shoulder, an action that caused Liam to roar with laughter.

"We better get a pizza or something, love," he decided, sighing heavily and shaking his head. "It's going to be….an _interesting_ night."

Emma smiled in victory - even though it wasn't the one she expected. For some reason, a night of music with the two most important men in her life was much more of a win than she'd planned on.


	9. Well Read

**Just a little daddy!Killian and a trip to the library :]**

* * *

Of _course_ this would happen. Well, in all reality, Killian probably _should_ have predicted it. Maybe subconsciously he had - but he'd assumed they'd have a few years before Liam would take up such a hobby. His son was a bit of a wildcard though and he was rather skilled at keeping his dad on his toes. He supposed it was fair - his little boy could have _far_ worse habits than the one that would lead them on a walk to the library multiple times a week. He'd been surprised at Liam's devout persistence and now Killian figured it was time to settle with the facts.

His four year old son was a bookworm - _well_ , at least an aspiring one at best.

The whole thing had started over at Robin and Regina's house with the involvement of their clever young son, Roland. That part wasn't a surprise as Roland and Liam tended to get in a _bit_ of mischief, some of which was encouraged by their fathers - but Killian would _never_ admit such a thing to Emma. In fact, he had become rather adept at biting back his laughter when there were muddy handprints on windows and doors or in the event that the boys dug up half the backyard in search of 'buried treasure'. It was better that his wife didn't know about his own involvement in those circumstances.

This specified mischief, however, could probably qualify as quite productive - even by Emma's standards. Okay, _definitely_ by Emma's standards. His wife was an avid reader and Henry had taken up that skill right on her coattails, but Liam was still _little_. He'd convinced himself of that in those moments when he wasn't quite ready to admit how fast his son was growing up - and picking Liam up from his mate's house one afternoon had put him _right_ in that line of fire.

"Papa," Liam began, walking along the curb while holding onto Killian's hand. "Can I get a book?"

Roland was at that age where reading had become a newly acquired talent, something Liam appeared to have noticed. Between spending time with him and the literature loving Henry, Killian's young son had grown rather curious.

"A _book_? What for?"

"Well - to _read_ ," his son answered, arching his eyebrows at the obvious question. "That _is_ what books are for, papa."

* * *

Even Killian had to admit it was a rather ridiculous inquiry on his behalf, but how was he supposed to know his little boy was ready to take up reading? He thought back over the past few weeks as he tried to remember situations that might support that fact. Killian had to grin to himself, recalling quickly the way he'd walked into the kitchen a few mornings ago to find Liam scouring an upside down newspaper. He realized after a minute or two that their daily walks around town had changed slightly as his son began asking what each traffic sign or store name said. Maybe it _was_ time to indulge the possibility of a new pastime.

"I suppose we could see if there's something at the library you might like, little man," Killian speculated out loud, shrugging as he conceded. "Your mom is working late at the station tonight - maybe we could stop by and see if Belle might be able to help us find a few books."

" _Really_?"

The excitement on his son's face was unrivaled and Killian couldn't help but grin at the reaction. Liam's constant animation would _never_ cease to make his heart swell.

"Absolutely," he nodded, squeezing the little boy's hand. "I bet it's not too busy right now. Let's go see what we can procure, my boy."

Liam smiled wide, his dimples deep on his cheeks as he added a little bounce to his step. He stopped on the corner as his eyes darted from side to side in the manner Killian had taught him to use before crossing the street. It made him happy that his son still held tight to his father's grip - thank _god_ he was still little enough to keep doing that. Feeling needed in such a protective way was one of those things Killian lived for.

They landed on the sidewalk in front of the Storybrooke Public Library much faster than Killian anticipated. Perhaps he truly underestimated Liam's eagerness - and _maybe_ even his own. The building holding all the books had always been rather appealing in Killian's personal opinion. He liked to consider himself a bit of a scholar and it had always been easy for him to research himself right into piles of anthologies and publications for hours on end. The structure itself was quite grand, covering one of the more central corners of main street while the clock tower just above exceeded the height of any surrounding architecture.

He gripped the entrance handle, tugging just hard enough for Liam to get his hands on the edge of the door. His little boy shoved it open with a grunt and Killian had to laugh at his son's demonstration of strength. It did make him the _slightest_ bit proud - he'd worked hard to teach Liam to be a gentleman and watching his strenuous attempt at pushing the heavy door back was just as heartwarming as it was hilarious.

"Killian," Belle's voice sang from the circulation desk, a huge smile taking over her face. "Oh and Liam! It's _so_ wonderful to see you both."

Killian smirked, lifting his little boy to the edge of a counter with a dramatic groan. His son grinned wide at Belle and she looked back to Killian with curiosity.

"So what can I help the Jones boys with today?"

"Well," Killian sighed, his eyes flickering down to Liam. "We are looking for a book. We thought you might be the person to ask."

"Ah, I _see_ ," Belle replied teasingly, her gaze kind as she glanced at the little boy. "Well, you've both come to the right place. I'm guessing you're looking for something for your dad though since there's just _no_ way you're old enough to read _yet_ right, Liam?"

"Well, no," Liam mused, peeking up at his dad. "But I'm going to learn."

Belle laughed softly, shaking her head at Killian in a way that made him feel as if this venture was definitely the right one. Liam arched an eyebrow at his father and Killian lowered him back to the ground. The boy's interest seemed to get the best of him and he snooped around the corner of the desk, his eyes bright with an inquiring blue.

"Well, that's good enough for me," Belle decided, offering her hand to him. "Let's see what we can find."

Killian had to be gratuitous in regards to his friendship with Belle. She'd always been so good to him and Emma - even more so once they had Liam. She was always willing to babysit or lend a helping hand where possible. He'd been thankful for her willingness to assist and for the spare time it freed up, allowing him to use an evening or two to romance his wife. There was no way they'd ever get a night out without that woman _insisting_ on taking care of their boy once in a while.

"Okay, Liam," Belle began, gesturing toward the shelves. "What kind of book are we looking for?"

"Ummm," he stumbled, his eyes darting from one display to another. "I guess I don't really know."

"Well, what kinds of things do you like?"

 _That_ was a loaded question if Killian had ever heard one. There wasn't much that didn't intrigue his son - that kid had wonderings and comments that pertained to just about everything. He was four year old boy though - pirates, dragons, knights, superheroes. They wouldn't go wrong with any of those, but Killian had to be honest and admit that his preference was the first one.

Their intuitive stroll toward the fantasy section of the children's books seemed to support Killian's opinion. Liam moved a little closer to the shelves, dragging his fingers lightly along the spines of the picture books. He listened attentively to Belle's words and recommendations, his eyes going wide when he found something particularly interesting. It was fun to watch him in this environment - it reminded Killian so much of Henry and the way he seemed to fall right into the pages of a book. As he watched Liam trace the letters on the cover of a paperback, he had to wonder if they'd be able to make this a regular thing. He allowed himself to hope so.

Belle left them alone after a moment, giving Killian a chance to watch his son's imagination run wild. He picked up a book to flip through as he observed Liam's exploration, smirking at the little boy's expressive nature. The way his eyebrows furrowed and the method in which he scratched behind his ear thoughtfully reminded Killian of the statement so many people made - Liam was a near carbon copy of his father.

"Papa," he finally said. "There's so _many_."

"That there is, little man," Killian chuckled, waving Liam over to the nautical section. "Come here, my boy - look at this."

Liam walked over, stretching on his toes to look at the cover of the book his dad had just pulled from one of the higher shelves. Killian pulled out one of the tall chairs from under the table and lifted Liam onto his lap, propping the book up to be opened. The little boy tilted his head back to give his father a curious look.

"Go ahead," Killian laughed, nodding toward the text.

Liam flipped it open, a happy gasp leaving his lips when he realized they'd found a pop up book of ships. He laughed as he touched the little sailboats and grinned back at Killian. His fatherly pride showed just slightly, knowing it was highly likely he'd picked something his son was going to want to take home. Belle noticed his reaction as well and started back toward them.

"That's an _excellent_ one, Liam," she smiled. "I didn't know you liked ships so much."

Killian smirked at her white lie. Of _course_ his son would have a preference for nautical works - the sea was in his blood. _Well_ , at least that's what Killian had always claimed.

"This one is cool," Liam nodded, turning another page. "It looks like the boats are going to float out of the book."

"Now that-" Killian commented, messing up his son's hair playfully. "-would _really_ be something."

" _Papa_ ," he replied, arching his eyebrows. "That can't _really_ happen….it just _looks_ like it."

Killian sighed heavily, glancing toward Belle who was currently giving him that he-just-told- _you_ look. His son was adorably literal sometimes.

"Well, I think it's a fantastic book, Liam," Belle assured. "Why don't we take it up to the front and we'll check it out to your dad so you can take it home for a few days?"

Liam nodded happily, moving toward the desk in a distracted fashion as he continued to admire the pages. Belle moved around to the computer as Killian gave his preoccupied son a boost back to the counter. He continued his investigation of the book as Belle held up a small stack of publications with a hopeful expression, a display that caused Killian to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Okay, _this_ one is for Henry - it's part of a fantasy novel trilogy he's been reading about Camelot," she explained, pointing to the novel on top and handing the pile to him. "Then there's a few other books I think you guys might like."

Killian gave her a suspicious look before his eyes flickered down to the collection. He had to smile when he noticed the two thicker novels on top - copies of _Treasure Island_ and _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_. They both seemed like books he could read with Henry - and maybe Liam albeit he might not understand much of it. Then again, if Killian opted to use his most practiced pirate voice, Liam would probably take quite an interest in _any_ words his dad read aloud. He grinned inwardly at the idea as he pulled the thinner hardcover book from the bottom. It was dark blue with a rather peculiar animal on the front. He'd seen this one at Regina and Robin's place.

"Belle-"

"If you're going to ask me why a cat would want a hat, I will tell you what I told Robin - I don't _know_ ," she laughed, crossing her arms. "But kids like the story anyway so _try_ not to take it too literally."

"Fair enough," he chuckled, tucking the stack under his arm. "Thank you for your help, m'lady. Liam, what do we say?"

"Thank you, Belle," Liam said with a grin as Killian lowered him to the ground, his feet carrying him over to hug her. "We will bring them back soon!"

"Well, I sure hope so - I'd love to see you both again," she replied, embracing him sweetly. "Do you think you can help your dad carry some of those?"

Liam nodded as he straightened his posture and reached for the stack. Killian allowed his assistance, trying not to laugh while attempting to calculate how long his little boy was going to be able to tote a rather substantial set of books. Liam's expression settled slowly into a determined state and he wrapped his little arms tightly around the pile as they made their way out the door and up the pavement.

They decided to stop by the sheriff's station and see if Emma was ready to head home. Liam glanced up at his dad just outside the door, his eyes pleading and baby blue. Killian smirked, shaking his head as he retrieved the books from his son's grip.

"Alright, buddy," he sighed, kicking the door open so Liam could hold it for both of them. "Let's see what your mother is up to."

The room was a bit dim, but Emma's office lights were on and their little boy had visited his mom at work plenty of times to know exactly where she could be found. His little sneakers pitter-pattered across the tile floor as Killian followed close behind him.

"Mama!"

Emma turned at the sound, a smile crossing her lips as she set down the manila file she was holding in preparation for the hug she was about to receive. Liam rushed toward her with that joyous grin Killian had seen a lot of during the day. He watched her light up, her green eyes glowing as she lifted him into her arms. It was a scene he'd observed so many times, but each opportunity he had to do so was one he wouldn't resist.

"Hey little man," Emma crooned, dragging a teasing hand through her son's shaggy mess of hair. "What have you and that dad of yours been up to all day?"

"We went to the library," Liam explained, pointing toward Killian.

"I see that," she smiled, lowering the boy back to the ground and walking toward her husband. "You didn't cause too much trouble for Belle, did you?"

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it," Killian replied, leaning over to kiss her sweetly. "But your son picked up some 'light' reading."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, gazing up at him with gratitude. He loved seeing that kind of love in her eyes - the sort he was privileged to when he'd spent the day playing the kind of father he always hoped he'd get to be. Emma seemed to have the most extensive admiration for his parenting skills - something his ego took a _great_ deal of satisfaction in.

"That's quite the lofty task you took on there today, daddy," she teased, tilting her head toward their little boy and his book of ships. "Thank you for that, Killian. It was very sweet of you to take him."

"I'd do anything for that boy, love," he replied as he pressed a kiss against her hair. "But if he has any _bloody_ questions about the dealings of that Seuss man and his feline accomplice, I'll _gladly_ defer those inquiries to you."


	10. Villains & Vigilantes

**Daddy!Killian + Batman…because Comic Con and wonderful things that came from it won't leave me alone :]**

* * *

"Papa, I don't think I get it."

Killian had to smile at the rather vague admission his young son had just made. Liam had only recently hit the tender age of four years old so such a statement could pertain to a whole _realm_ of things. He stared down at the little boy who was grasping his hand as he tried to predict what line of questioning they were about to traverse. He raised a thoughtful eyebrow, assisting his son in jumping over a puddle on the sidewalk as he awaited the boy's interrogation.

He'd learned over the small number of years that his kid's curiosity was endless and endearing. He had to hope his son would hold onto such a trait for a long time.

"It's just…. _well_ , can someone be-" Liam paused, sighing in confusion. "-a villain _and_ a hero?"

The question was certainly unexpected and a bit odd at best. Killian was constantly on his toes as a father, always ready to try explaining this or that when Liam came up with an array of inquiries - and he _always_ did. Fortunately, this one wasn't as blunt as most. It caught him in a lurch for a second as he sorted out the question's vague nature. His mind sifted through recent facts and surprisingly, it didn't take too long to ascertain where the words of his little boy were coming from.

" _Liam_ ," Killian smirked, trying to will his laughter away. "Is this about Batman?"

He peered down with knowing eyes, trying to coax an admission from his little boy. Liam bit down gently on his lip as he willed his guilty grin away. Killian had to chuckle a bit, a sound that drew a slight shrug from his son.

In all fairness, it _was_ Killian's fault. They'd spent the weekend indulging in his Henry's and now his little boy's superhero obsession, watching every comic book turned film that they could locate. It had taken some convincing and insistent promises that he'd cover his young son's innocent eyes and ears when necessary, but Emma finally allowed them to include Liam in their binge watching. The boy had taken a specific liking to Bruce Wayne's alter ego, a decision Killian couldn't really dispute.

"Papa," Liam started, a slight bounce in his step. "Why didn't people in Gotham like Batman?"

"Well, I think they thought he was some sort of criminal," Killian explained, trying to choose his words carefully. "Even though he helped save a lot of people, he wasn't exactly great at following rules, my boy."

Liam pondered his dad's response for a moment, tilting his head in thought as he balanced his steps along the curb. Killian loved to watch his little boy's thought process unfold - he was animated and contemplative in a way most children weren't. It was definitely a cause for some well deserved fatherly pride.

"But he was _still_ a good guy," Liam defended. "He was just trying to keep everyone safe."

"That's true, little man," Killian agreed, nodding with a smile. "But I think he had to do some pretty questionable things to look after those he cared for. Maybe it was hard for some people to see the good in him because of the way he went about things."

"But he was sad because his parents _died_ , papa," Liam frowned. "He just wanted to keep the bad guys from hurting anyone else."

"I know, but maybe he should have found a better way to deal with being sad _instead_ of fighting the people he thought were bad. I believe we call that 'vengeance', son-" he mused with a raised eyebrow. "-and _what_ does your mother say about such things?"

"Vengeance is an end _not_ a beginning," Liam replied, rolling his eyes as he mimicked Emma's words. "She _always_ says that, papa."

"Yeah," Killian grinned, replaying Emma's chiding words in his mind. "She sure does."

The whole chat was honestly quite ironic. Killian had deliberated over this topic for endless hours over the years, but never through the honest eyes of his four year old son. It was refreshing to look at this so matter-of-factly. It was strangely inviting to have the chance to consider the question without regards to the hundreds of mistakes he'd made as he darted back and forth between the two terms, trying to figure out exactly where he fit in. He hadn't solved that mystery until he met Emma - until she reminded him of the man he once had and now _could_ be.

Liam, however, had never seen his father as anything less than a hero. Killian could only hope that it was a light he'd always stand in.

" _So_ -" Liam decided, arching an eyebrow at his father. "-it's okay to break the rules as long as you're trying to _help_ people?"

"No, _no_ ," Killian laughed, nudging the little boy's ribs. "Sadly, the rules are in place for a reason, Liam. But I'll tell you what - if you ever become a real superhero, ask me again and _perhaps_ we can adjust the code a bit, okay?"

"Alright - deal," the little boy conceded, an entertained smile stretching across his face. "So was Batman more of a villain or a hero?"

Killian paused, the question swirling in his mind. He had plenty of personal experience with those two labels - they'd both been sources of motivation and intrigue in his life. The divide between the two titles was vague, one he'd had trouble discerning on his own. A smile swept over his lips as he confronted an idea.

"That's a good question, Liam - and I think it's one your _mother_ could answer," Killian offered, his tone light and teasing. "Let's see if we can get her opinion. She's got a lot of knowledge about how a guy can earn marks in the hero column."

Liam's face lit up and he ran up the steps to their home, pushing the front door open with his dad following closely behind. His feet clapped on the hard wood floor as he made the short dash across the living room and into the kitchen. Killian rounded the corner, laying eyes on the domestic scene being carried out and thanking some higher power for the millionth time that such moments now existed in his life.

Emma's head had turned at the sound of their son's footsteps and the excited greeting that followed them. She was standing over the sink, the water running as she hummed - yes, _hummed_ \- some happy little tune. Shutting off the faucet with a smirk, she quickly shook the moisture from her hands and tossed a towel over her shoulder before bending to wrap her arms around Liam. Their son was getting so _big_ \- almost too tall and lanky to lift into one of those protective embraces Killian loved so much. He didn't know how he'd _ever_ give those up.

"Mama," Liam said anxiously. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can, buddy," she laughed, pushing his hair back and she smiled up at Killian. "What's up?"

"Do you think Batman was a hero….or a villain?"

The look that enveloped her face was priceless. She was definitely caught off guard, but her wide gaze eventually shifted into the slightest glare, one she chose to teasingly direct at Killian. Emma bit her lip, trying to decide the route to take in answering what was clearly a ploy devised by her boys.

"That sounds like a question we can't discuss until we watch one of the movies," she finally said, tilting her head to the door. "Do you want to go get Henry and you guys can pick one out together?"

Liam had barely nodded when his excitement carried him from the room, his light tread barely audible on the ascending stairs. Emma pursed her lips, that maternal glow she'd always had radiating across the length of the room. His eyes were still set in an admirable stare when she finally addressed him, her hips swaying _just_ enough as she moved toward him.

" _You_ -" she began, a taunting tone in play. "-have been filling our little boy's head with nonsense again, haven't you?"

"Of course not, love," Killian retorted, leaning in to kiss her quickly. "Just encouraging him to go _right_ to the source for questions about valor and heroics."

"I see," Emma mused. "I'm only hoping you haven't been supporting any of that vigilante sort of behavior with your four year old sidekick."

"Vigilante? I think not-" Killian chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "-I prefer dashing rapscallion."

She glared at him playfully, putting away a stack of clean plates as she shook her head.

"Scoundrel?"

"Mmm _hmm_ ," Emma teased. "Go make some popcorn real fast and I'll go get the caped crusader queued up for our boys."

"Hey, look at you! Superhero reference and everything," Killian goaded, elbowing her gently. "Impressive, love."

"Yeah, _yeah_ ," Emma replied, smirking adorably. "Hurry - I'll save you a seat, daddy."

"Ah - my _hero_ ," he smiled, knowing that in her own roundabout way - she truly was.


	11. Dark & Determined

**Daddy!Killian + fighting the darkness...sort of.**

* * *

"Alright, lad," Killian coaxed, pausing on his way down the dim staircase. "Come _on_..."

Liam gave him a look that defined skeptical, his eyebrows raised as he rocked back and forth on his toes. Killian bit his lip gently as he tried to figure out how he'd been led into such a task. Leave it up to his five year old son to put such a lighthearted spin on an all too similar circumstance - one he was truly hoping he wouldn't have to face _again_.

The fact was that Killian had been in the position of battling the darkness before. He'd crossed realms and chased endless years in pursuit of it. He'd made bad deals and struck selfish chords in order to accommodate it. He had finally defeated it with the assistance of the woman who'd eventually need the same help from _him_. He wasn't a stranger to the black abyss that pulled one in or the fear that hid in the unknown shadows.

But with fatherhood came new and rather interesting challenges - and the fear his young son clearly had of their new home's dark basement was _certainly_ one he hadn't anticipated.

"Liam," Killian said cautiously, smiling patiently. "You ready?"

" _Uh_...well, I don't know," Liam stammered, peering around Killian at the darkened stairs. "Maybe _you_ should just go get it?"

The 'it' currently being referred to was an object that Killian didn't really prefer anyway - a plush and rather soft green crocodile that they'd gotten on a summer trip to the zoo. The bloody thing was _always_ a nuisance whether it was digging into his back between the couch cushions or performing some disappearing act right before bedtime. Now here they were - being pulled into the pitch black downstairs in search of that _sodding_ stuffed animal.

He couldn't even begin to figure out how that deviant reptile had ended up in the downstairs storage area of their new house - the place that housed little light and endless trinkets...or 'treasure' as Liam called them. Oh, _great_ \- his son was a pillaging, plundering, pack _rat_ of a pirate.

"Hey little man," Killian started again, moving back up the steps to where Liam was anxiously standing. "It's going to be okay. It's just a dark basement and you can walk _right_ next to me. We'll find him, yeah?"

Liam raised himself onto his toes again, peering down the steps again before sighing in concession. He lifted his hand high in the arm in a silent request for his dad to take hold of it. With a gentle laugh, Killian clasped the boy's fingers protectively as they descended the stairs.

"Papa," Liam began in a soft whisper. "Have you ever lost something in the dark before?"

Killian pursed his lips into a thoughtful line, his head tilting sideways as he gazed down at Liam. The dimness of the surrounding area didn't allow him to see much, but he knew his son's face held a familiar curiosity. He wondered if Liam had any idea just _how_ loaded his inquiry was.

"I have actually," Killian told him, his free hand in search of the light switch.

"How did you find it?"

Killian laughed softly, shaking his head just slightly as he tried to find the explanation he needed. Finding the solitary switch near the edge of the wall, he flipped it up - _only_ to find out that the bulb was burned out. He cleared his throat as he tried to find an alternate solution without causing his kid to panic. His foot bumped something on the ground and as it toppled over, he realized it was a flashlight. _Perfect_ , he thought as he reached to pick it up.

"Well it wasn't so much a something as a _someone_ ," Killian explained, brightening the space with a single beam of light. "A long time ago, your mother found herself a bit lost in some unexpected darkness."

" _Really_? How did _that_ happen?"

"Well, your mother has always been willing to do whatever it takes to protect people she cares for," Killian replied, holding Liam's hand firmly while he sought out the box of candles and matches he knew they keep stored in the dark vicinity. "This was one of those times where she had to make a hard choice to do just that and it kind of cast a pall over that bright spirit she's usually got."

"Did _you_ save her?"

Killian's heart fluttered a bit at the question as he knew he actually did play a part in that recovery mission. However, it wasn't his sole effort and giving credit where it was due was something he had _no_ problem doing.

"Not _just_ me," he admitted, locating the collection of wax and striking a match to help illuminate the place. "We all did - David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Robin, Henry...and about half of Storybrooke actually."

"Even _Granny_?"

Liam's face was intrigued and slightly disbelieving. It was endearing to no end and Killian had to wonder why he hadn't told his son this tale before. _No time like the present_ , he decided as he lined up the candles.

"Yep she was there and so was her lasagna," he grinned, amused at his son's reaction to that particular menu item. " _Or_ grilled cheese - if you prefer."

"Yeah I like those better," Liam smiled, remaining close to his dad's side as the room grew bright with candlelight. "Where was the darkness that mama was lost in?"

"Well," Killian started, scratching behind his ear. "In a place called Camelot."

"Hmmm," the boy pondered, raising an eyebrow in question. "Where's that?"

"Far, _far_ away," Killian answered. "In a land filled with princesses and castles...and _even_ a few knights."

At mention of the last word, he retrieved a wooden sword that had been left on the ground nearby. He recalled it belonging to Henry a few years ago and he held it out to his son. Liam's eyes lit up as he reached for it.

"We even got to attend a ball while we were there, my boy."

"You _did_?!"

"Aye," Killian chuckled, admiring the way his son immediately set about practicing good form with the makeshift weapon. "Dancing and royalty and _everything_."

"Papa, _you_ can't dance!"

"I have to beg to differ on that."

The interrupting voice belonged to the woman who could surely attest to his waltzing ability. Liam perked up and carefully moved across the dim room to where his mother was standing. Killian's lip curved up into a grateful yet sheepish smile at her appearance. He had to wonder how much she'd heard.

"Your father is actual quite adept at dancing," she assured Liam, her eyes flickering toward Killian as she continued her explanation. "You might even say he knows what he's doing."

"Oh, you ' _might_ ' say so, huh," Killian taunted, moving toward them. "Perhaps _you_ just need a reminder, love."

" _Later_ ," she teased, glaring at him playfully. "So what are you guys up to down here?"

"Fighting the darkness, mama," Liam said matter-of-factly, holding up the little sword. "Oh and we found _this_!"

" _Oh_ , this used to be Henry's - it's Excalibur," she smirked, holding up the end to examine it. "We stashed it down here when it broke - see?"

She showed Liam the slightly splintered end, pointing out where part of it had broken off for some reason. Killian watched their little boy frown, his eyebrows furrowing. It was adorable the way she mirrored his disappointed expression before glancing up at her husband with a wink.

"Can we fix it, mama?"

"Well, we'd have to find the missing piece," she explained, glancing around. "Have you seen it down here?"

"No," Liam said after a moment. "Papa?"

Liam turned to look at Killian as a shrug fell on his shoulders. Emma rolled her eyes affectionately, almost as if to say _come-on-papa-help-the-poor-kid-out_. Killian's vision moved fast, darting around the dark floor until he spotted it. He moved quickly, snatching it up and revealing the missing sliver to his son.

"You found it! _Now_ can we fix it, mama?"

"We can sure try," she smirked, watching Liam's smile light up. "So what were you two _really_ up to down here?"

"Well, we can't find Tick-Tock," the little boy admitted, sighing helplessly. "Papa is helping me find him - just like he helped find _you_ , mama."

"Ah - I see," Emma mused, love filling her eyes. "Well you picked the right person for your search party, buddy. Your father is _pretty_ persistent."

"Does he _always_ find you when you're lost, mama?"

"Aye, my boy," Killian cut in, ruffling Liam's wavy hair before gazing back at his wife. "There's not a realm or enough darkness in this world to keep me from your mother - though it would be nice if we didn't have to test that theory again."

"Hmmm - _true_ ," Emma laughed, her eyes centering back on their son. "You are pretty lucky to have such a resourceful dad, Liam...but he's _not_ observant enough to know that Tick-Tock the Croc is sitting on top of the fish tank upstairs."

"He is?!"

Emma nodded, chuckling and crossing her arms as she watched Liam dart up the stairs with the broken sword in pursuit of his plush companion. Killian couldn't resist the opportunity to invade her space a bit.

"You know, if you _hadn't_ told him," he said softly, anchoring his arms around her waist as she leaned back against his chest. "We would have just ridded ourselves of that beast once and for all."

"I think if our son's biggest problem is a stuffed reptile, then we're doing okay as parents," Emma grinned, nuzzling his shirt. "I am trying to figure out why you opted to light a wealth of candles _instead_ of just changing the light bulb down here though."

She reached to the top of a nearby shelf, feeling around for a new bulb. Pulling one down, Emma quickly changed them out. Seeing her smile in the now very bright light was something that made his heart race - it probably _always_ would.

"Just trying to allow the boy to get the full effect," Killian teased, an excuse evident in his tone as he blew out the flames. "Camelot and all that, you know?"

"Hmmm, sure about that?"

"Perhaps not," he sighed, kissing her hair softly. "But I suppose I was trying to make do with what I had. I guess I've learned to not take any form of light for granted."

She smiled softly at that, turning to brush his hair out of his eyes before pressing her lips against his. It was a honest kiss, one they'd shared many times since Emma's return from the darkness. There was a purity to it that Killian loved - something that promised him forever. He'd _never_ grow tired of that.

"Well I'm grateful you're still willing to battle the darkness for the ones you love," she said against his lips, punctuating her statement with a final soft kiss. " _Even_ if you don't approve of the purpose."

"I think we both know there's not much I wouldn't battle for you _or_ Liam, love."

"Even...an innocent animal souvenir from the zoo?"

" _Don't_ -" he groaned, kissing her forehead. "-push your luck, Swan."

"No, I think I will," she laughed, lacing her fingers through his. "I rather like my odds when you're involved."

Killian smirked at her, stumbling over his feet as she led him back to staircase and the light that trickled down from the top of the stairs. She paused for a moment, her hair falling down her shoulder as she stared back at him.

"Let's stick to the light for a while though, okay?"

" _Gladly_ , love," he smirked, squeezing her hand. "Gladly."


	12. Hero Type

**Daddy!Killian + Halloween costumes.**

* * *

"Swan. I do not know what in the bloody _hell_ he wants."

Killian allowed his head to drop down onto the kitchen table in exasperation. He sighed dramatically, a day of traversing the variety of shops in downtown Storybrooke weighing heavy on his every move. It had been an epic adventure, one that had sadly ended in the very anticlimactic manner of illustrating his failure to his wife. It didn't help that she was equally as flabbergasted as he was - Emma, in his experience, often...okay, _always_ had the answers.

However when it came to understanding the whims and wishes of their five year old son, Killian considered himself rather adept at reading almost any situation. _Perhaps_ that's why this whole thing had him so perplexed. It's _definitely_ why they'd opted to start roughly a month early this time. There was no _way_ he'd screw up such an advantage.

He had a little over thirty days - and like _hell_ if he wouldn't find his son a Halloween costume by the end of October. No, Killian was and had always been in this for the long haul...even when that journey included _trivial_ holiday traditions.

" _Killian_ ," she pleaded, rubbing her eyes in frustration. "You spent the whole _day_ with him. Do you _really_ want a repeat of last year?"

Killian shook his head before running a distracted hand through the length of his hair. He pushed it out of his eyes as he recalled the memory of last October, the one that included the day after day prompting of their son to pick a disguise. It had been a dilemma between pirate and knight, a battle that had _finally_ ended in Liam dressing up as a combination of the two. It had been humorous at best - _well_ , at least at first. By the end of the evening, his son had fallen fast asleep on his shoulder in a little makeshift suit of armor with his shiny metal hook dangling weakly from his hand.

Though Killian had to cart the kid home after their long night of trick-or-treating, he'd affectionately tucked his son into bed with a conclusion that the pairing of costumes actually worked in Liam's favor - even though it wasn't realistic to believe that a swashbuckling scoundrel would _ever_ be welcome at the round table.

"I just don't get it. I don't understand what he means-" Emma admitted, interrupting his reminiscing by sliding him a tumbler half full of rum. "-when he says that..."

 _Join the sodding club_ , Killian thought silently as he took a huge swallow of the libatious comfort in the glass. He'd been questioning the kid all day, desperate for Liam to elaborate on what he wanted to dress up as this year.

His son had told him vaguely over breakfast of course, but the limited description wasn't clear at all as he arched an eyebrow at the boy in confusion. Liam wanted to be a 'hero' for Halloween - and Killian had _zero_ idea what in the bloody hell _that_ meant.

"Batman?"

"Tried that," Killian chuckled, remembering the way Liam had rolled his eyes at the black cape and his father's poor imitation of the Bruce Wayne voice. "It didn't appear to be of interest."

"O- _kay_ ," Emma groaned, resting her chin on her propped up hand. "Superman?"

"Nope," Killian breathed, shaking his head once more. "Not that one either."

"Iron Man then?"

"Swan, you _really_ think I'd go down the superhero path-" he chided, arching his eyebrows in disbelief. "-and not try _that_ one? I don't think our train of thought is correct at all, love."

"Okay, but he did the knight thing last year-" she reminded him, sipping her hot chocolate as she smiled subtly. '-well, _sort_ of."

"Yeah, I recall," he nodded, smirking in return. "Tried that, but I got a look similar to the annoyed one _you've_ been giving me. His mother's son, _obviously_..."

She kicked at his knees under the table, an action that prompted him to catch her feet and pull them into his lap. He began to knead them softly from heel to toe and she sighed in appreciation, her eyes closing for a moment. He mused silently to himself, increasing the pressure of his fingertips. Killian wasn't opposed to distracting her at _all_ \- especially if it gave him a little more time to think up excuses.

"Okay, so no superheroes," she said after a moment, tilting her head sideways at him. "Perhaps he's thinking more realistically...like a doctor or soldier or something?"

Killian shook his head again - he'd tried appealing to his son's rational view at the third store they'd walked into with no success. Liam had smirked at his father's confusion eventually, almost as if he knew something Killian did not. Well, he was going to figure it out, _dammit_ \- even if it meant going about things with his wife's stealthy collusion.

"Hercules?"

"No - I offered that one as well as a few other mythological beings," Killian told her, leaning back against the chair. "None of those either."

Emma tapped the tabletop, clearly as out of ideas as he was. It was a bit of a relief actually. Killian always felt as if she knew more about this parenting thing than he did. To see her just as clueless as he was made him feel as if he hadn't failed - though he knew Emma _never_ believed he had to begin with. He'd caught her staring at his paternal ways many times over the past five years, her eyes filling with grateful tears while watching him hold Liam's hand as they crossed the street or the way she grinned at their animated bedtime stories. No, Emma had the utmost faith in him - even if they were _both_ in the dark about Halloween costumes.

"Maybe we just need to-"

Her somewhat decisive statement was interrupted by their son's rather unexpected entrance into the kitchen. He peered at both of them with intrigue, his baby blue eyes magnified by the way he raised an eyebrow at them before wandering to the pantry for a fruit snack. Killian had to smile - the day that kid way able to reach the knob keeping the door closed was the day their grocery list had included _many_ more requests for such treats as the one his son was currently trying to open.

Killian, of course, played _no_ role in that solicitation. It _definitely_ wasn't his penmanship scribbled on the pad of paper Emma took to the market each week.

"Hey buddy," she said upon noticed Liam's appearance. "What are... _uh_ , what are you up to?"

"Not much," he shrugged, holding the package out to his father. "Just going to watch Peter Pan with Henry."

"Oh, I, uh - I see," Emma stuttered, looking hopefully at Killian. "Is he...is Peter Pan someone you'd consider a... _hero_?"

Her inquiry ended quickly with matching looks of irritation from Killian and the little kid that looked an _awful_ lot like his father. Her head dropped back against the wood of the chair at their reactions.

"I guess what your mother is _trying_ to say that we're not exactly sure what you want, little man," Killian attempted, tearing the corner off the wrapper and handing the fruit snack back to his son. "A hero could be many things."

"I know," Liam smiled, looking back and forth at his parents. "That's why I picked it."

Emma looked sideways at Killian, biting her lip in consideration. It wasn't clear where exactly Liam was going with this explanation, but they both were obviously curious.

"So, _uh_ ," Killian began tentatively. "Did you have someone specific in mind?"

"Not yet," Liam said with a grin. "But _anyone_ can be a hero, papa. So I'm sure I'll think of someone."

A soft gasp left Emma's lips and she offered Killian a half smile of sorts. His eyes trailed after his exiting son, wondering exactly what the little boy had meant by _that_ \- and trying not to imagine just who he'd end up picking in the end.

"Well," Emma commented, rolling her eyes in a familiar fashion. "I guess we'll give him some time to decide...but, Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"If he picks you," she began, holding her mug up to her lips. "I'm going to have to _seriously_ reconsider the influence you're having on him."

"Saying I'm _not_ a hero, Swan?"

"I'm saying-" she replied, a teasing glint her oh so green eyes. "-that he'll probably never think anything less of you than just _that_. It doesn't mean I like the idea of my little boy parading around in a leather jacket with his father's trademark smirk on Halloween night."

"Oh, Swan," Killian grinned, tickling her feet. "I assure you that I could think of much, _much_ worse."

The glare from his wife that followed told him that she had _no_ doubt that he could come up with something a lot more ridiculous - but the smile she was trying to hide admitted just how thankful she was that Liam had such a standard for heroism.


	13. At The Drop of A Hat

**Daddy!Killian + hat & hair appreciation [pardon my obvious fixation].**

* * *

"Papa, why do you wear that hat all the time?"

Killian smirked down at his son, wondering where in the _blazes_ such an inquiry was coming from. Truthfully, he always found himself curious when confronted with Liam's intriguing yet rather blunt wonderings. They often landed him in the middle of a makeshift explanation or worse - a _speechless_ state. Yeah, Emma often appreciated that last one _far_ too much.

This current question had Killian musing already - and finding out where his little boy could be headed with this one was something he couldn't pass up. The few blocks they were trekking to the sheriff's station would give him a fair amount of time for some answers.

"Well," he began, using the hand that wasn't holding Liam's to lift the cap off his head. "I guess... _well_ , I just like it. Sometimes people wear things that support their favorite things like a sports team...and you know I like the-"

"Whitecaps," Liam finished, cutting his father off with a sigh. "I _know_ , papa."

"Yeah I _thought_ you might," he laughed at Liam's easily recalled knowledge, squeezing his hand as they crossed the street. "So what exactly are you wondering about, little man?"

"Well, mama always says I look like you," Liam explained, smiling in a way that defined his dimples.

"Aye," Killian replied, returning his grin. "You're pretty fortunate in that sense, my boy."

"Yeah, _yeah_ ," Liam teased, shaking his head much like his mother would. "But I think she says that because we have the same hair."

Killian tilted his head sideways at the conclusion. It was and had always been true. Their little Liam had definitely ended up with his father's head of unruly dark hair. He looked more and more like Killian every day as his scalp grew in thick and wild, sometimes splashed with mist from a day out in the harbor. Other times, it stuck up in all directions - a familiar scene with both father and son during their regular breakfast time at the kitchen table. Yes that kid's hair was often a wavy mess, but even _more_ often, it was disheveled in a way Emma seemed to appreciate.

Yeah, it was quite clear that Emma was fine with their son taking after his father in this regard - well, in _many_ regards.

"I suppose we do," Killian agreed, lifting Liam's arm up high so he could avoid a puddle on the sidewalk. "I think your mother quite likes that though."

"Yeah," Liam said, pondering his dad's words. "But then why do you cover up your hair with that hat? It kind of messes it up."

Killian allowed a slight chuckle to fall from his lips, unable to find the heart to tell his son that a hat _definitely_ wasn't the sole cause of his untamed mess of hair. No, _that_ had been characteristic of his appearance long before he started sporting his favorite soccer team's apparel.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe _you_ -" Killian taunted, plopping the cap on his son's head. "-should wear it."

"I don't know, papa," Liam began skeptically, gazing up at his father. "Then _I'll_ have the same problem as _you_."

"I guess that's a cross we'll both have to bear," he smirked, biting back the impending laugh as he pulled open the door to the station. "Come on - let's go ask your mother what she thinks."

Liam feigned irritation with a dramatic sigh, a reaction that caused Killian to swoop the little boy up his arms. He tossed him over his shoulder as he held his son's lanky legs. Liam's little hands reached to support the too large hat balanced on his head and the following laughter was a sound Killian would always find joy in. As they rounded the corner into the main office, the heartwarming expression on Emma's face told him she felt exactly the same way.

"Hey, love," Killian grinned, winking humorously as she smiled back. "How's work going today?"

"Much better now," she laughed, folding her arms and dropping her head sideways at the sight. "What...or rather _who_ do you have there, Mr. Jones?"

"Hi, mama," Liam said excitedly, wiggling as Killian turned to set him down. "I missed you!"

He ran toward Emma, his little sneakers plodding loudly on the tile floor. Watching his son put his arms around his wife was a sight he'd never tire of - especially when she closed her eyes with that subtle smile, relishing in the happiness of being a mother to a pretty wonderful little boy.

"I missed you too," she returned, looking up at Killian. " _Both_ of you actually."

They shared one of those honest, sweet, so-completely- _and_ -hopelessly-in-love-with-you looks. It was a reaction he'd begun to live for and one he often got when he arrived to walk her home from work. The intensity behind her gaze had only been magnified since Liam started to tag along, the little boy now pretty insistent on visiting his mother at work when they had a spare moment.

"What on _earth_ -" Emma began, laughing at she tapped the brim of the hat Liam had fallen victim to. "-is this?"

"Papa's hat," Liam told her, narrowing his eyes at his dad. "I'm not sure if I _like_ it though."

His train of thought was quickly derailed once he spotted the shiny packaging of a spare fruit roll-up on her desk. He pulled out the puppy dog eyes, silently asking for what he'd just discovered. Emma smiled in amusement, nodding before he ran to retrieve it. With the oversized hat wobbling on his head, Liam scaled the leather of the accompanying chair and planted himself on the surface of the desk. His little legs swung back and forth as he studiously tried to tear open the silver wrapping.

"Should I even ask?"

Killian smirked, pulling Emma into his arms as kissing her forehead. She nuzzled his neck briefly, placing a soft kiss on his collarbone before pulling back to watch Liam's continued actions. Paternal pride overtook him as Emma sighed happily, laying her head on his shoulder as they observed their rather focused son's endeavor. The blue and white hat now hanging sideways on his head allowed his shaggy dark locks to flip upward, something that would probably cause quite a bit of adorable hat hair later on.

"Apparently, Liam isn't a huge fan of my hat."

"Oh," Emma said, turning to look up at him. "Why's that?"

"Well, he seems to believe it makes it rather difficult for you to appreciate one of the qualities he and I happen to share."

"Oh, you must mean your _unwavering_ humility, right?"

" _Funny_ , Swan," he teased, pulling her close. "But denying your preference for my devilishly good looks has _never_ suited you."

"Modesty? You're just _full_ of surprises today."

"Mmm, _hmm_ ," Killian hummed, tucking a stray strand of her long blond hair gently behind her ear.

"For the record," she began, reaching up to run her fingers through his rather long dark hair. "Liam _might_ be right. I like this better."

"Good to know," he grinned, closing his eyes as she massaged his scalp. "Maybe it's time to ditch the cap for now then - and it seems _Liam_ would agree."

They both peered back at their little boy, sharing a laugh at the way he'd propped the hat on top of the computer monitor - the one that Killian was _sure_ had fallen through a time portal. Liam caught them staring and shrugged nonchalantly, his mouth turning up cheerfully as he tried to finish his snack with sticky fingers.

"I suppose I could leave it off," Killian conceded, placing a soft kiss on her head. "After all, I've got a spot to keep it _right_?"

"Yeah," Emma smirked, catching the pun he was intending. "You've _definitely_ got a place to hang your hat, babe."


	14. Bundled Up

**Daddy!Killian + winter coats.**

* * *

It had come early this year - an early touch of winter skimming the ground in Storybrooke in the form of the lightest snow. Killian awoke to the warmth of the furnace kicking on, the slowly rising temperature tempting him to sleep in just a _bit_ longer. He'd had a terrible cold for the better part of a week and catching a few extra ounces of shut eye was something he wasn't about to turn down. He nestled under the blankets in a grateful manner, sniffling weakly and trying to absorb the quiet moment so he could drift back into a slight slumber.

The idea had been promising for only a minute or two, but then he heard it - that typical sound of pitter pattering feet across the hardwood floor of the master bedroom. He smiled to himself, awaiting the familiar voice that typically followed those little footsteps. Fatherly pride surrounded him as he realized his dwindling illness wasn't about to keep him from an early waking.

But honestly, if he truly had to roll out of bed before ten on a Saturday, his little Liam's insistence was the best motivator. Well that or the tempting touch of his teasing wife - but the faint smell of coffee told him she wasn't going to be offering _that_ particular incentive. Well, at least not for _now_.

Feeling the large down comforter rustle, Killian sighed with a knowing smile. It didn't take long for that wavy, dark, wild mess of hair to appear - and _damn_ , that little boy looked more like him every day.

"Papa-" his little voice started, straining slightly as he wiggled under the blanket. -you have to wake up _now_."

Killian pulled the blanket closer with a feigned groan, fighting off an amused smirk as he did so. Liam let out a frustrated grunt, tugging hard on the blanket as Killian allowed a laugh to leave his lips. The effort his son was making was truly endearing.

"Pa- _pa_ ," Liam repeated, uncovering Killian's face quickly. "Come _on_! You said we could go today."

Killian raised an eyebrow at the excited expression of his little boy. The kid certainly was his father's son - a morning person through and through. Typically, Killian would have greeted the day right alongside his little Liam, but his seasonal illness had gotten the best of him over the past couple of days.

"You're pretty energetic today, aren't you, my boy?"

"It's _morning_ , papa," Liam reminded him, climbing skilfully and planting himself right on Killian's stomach with a loud oomph. "It's winter now too! Mama says it snowed during the night and it's supposed to be cold all day. So we _have_ to go now!"

Killian chuckled, beaming with paternal amusement as Liam rested his hands on his face. His little boy's eyes were impossibly blue, that same color that he'd been a sucker for more times than he could remember. He pleaded with a sincere stare and Killian found himself bested in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, little man," he teased, pulling Liam into a round of tickle torture. "Go finish your breakfast and I'll be down in just a minute."

Liam wriggled out of his dad's grasp with a happy nod, his little toes hitting the floor in a bounding sort of run. Killian laughed as he tossed the warm blanket off and staggered toward the bathroom.

His eyes were well rested for the first time in about a week and he shed his clothes fast, grateful for the way he seemed to be recovering quickly. Stepping into a shower that was warming up rather fast, he shivered before dunking his head under the steady stream of water.

The subtle nip in the air had met his bare skin with the insistence of a season changing and as his washed his _almost_ too long dark head of hair, he realized that Liam was right. Winter was approaching fast and the dropping temperatures meant one very important thing.

His son needed a new coat - and that little boy needed an accomplice to him to find one. After all, he'd _promised_ \- common cold be damned.

He dried off and dressed in record time, dragging his hand through his damp hair as he pondered getting it trimmed. _Maybe not_ , he thought silently as he smiled. He recalled for a moment the way Emma's hands seemed to always end up buried in his thick scalp. Whether she was smoothing down his bedhead or twisting her fingers through it a little more _suggestively_ , Killian relished in the feeling. He'd be okay with indulging it for a _little_ longer.

Entering the kitchen, he hummed softly and she turned to face his chipper appearance. He turned up a half smile, feeling his heartbeat quicken when she returned the gesture. She'd been worried about him while he'd been a bit under the weather. He'd always loved that quality in his wife - the way she was always so observant of his little mannerisms. He couldn't sneak _anything_ past that woman.

"Morning, love," he greeted, walking to the kitchen table to place a soft kiss on top of her head. "Thanks for making coffee."

"You seem better," she smiled over the top of her mug. "Good thing I guess - your son has been talking about your big plans for the day since the moment he hopped out of bed."

"Yeah he took the liberty of reminding me when he provided my wake up call," Killian nodded, clearing his throat as he poured himself a cup of steaming brew. "I did promise so I suppose I ought to hold to it."

"Cold medicine is on the top shelf," she reminded him, winking in a taunting fashion. "Your son should be ready any minute now."

Right on cue, Liam came plodding back into the room. His anxious feet were now covered in striped socks - red and black ones that looked _fairly_ similar to a pair Killian was almost sure _he_ once had.

"Ready, my boy?"

"Almost," Liam replied, dropping his winter boots and sitting down on the wood floor to pull them on. " _Just_ a second-"

"Here, Liam," Killian smirked, reaching for the laces. "Let me help-"

"No, no - _I_ can do it now."

Ah, _yes_ \- he sure could. Killian retraced the memory of Liam's thrilled expression a few nights ago when he'd finally learned to navigate the lengthy strings that tied up his shoes. It had been a long time coming and he couldn't help but beam at the small achievement.

"Don't forget your coat, Liam," Emma reminded him. "You wouldn't want to get _sick_..."

"Like papa?"

"Yep," Emma laughed, her eyes teasing Killian. "Maybe he ought to grab his as well."

Liam grinned, standing quickly and striding to the coat rack. He could barely reach it, but he tugged his father's winter coat from the highest hook rather skillfully.

" _Here_ , papa," he offered, holding the jacket up high. "Put this on."

"Okay, Mr. _Bossy_ ," Killian retorted, arching an eyebrow. "We better get going."

"Hey Mr. Jones," Emma's voice stopped him, her tone firm yet entertained. "Remember what we agreed upon. Stick with it, _papa_."

He chuckled internally as he bent down to help Liam with the zipper of his current coat. Killian's glance went bright as he recalled their discussion from the night before - a practical, warm, well sized winter coat for their little boy. It was amusing that Emma was even allowing Killian to have control over this little shopping venture. Permitting Liam to pick out new apparel last winter had ended with their little boy adamant about purchasing a leather jacket like his father's.

Hey, there were _worse_ things.

"Papa, you should wear this too," Liam decided, raising himself on his toes to pull a hat onto his father's head. "To keep your ears warm so you don't get sick again."

It was a blue and white knit winter hat - the kind with the dangling strings on the side. Ruby's grandmother had woven it together for him as something of a joke, mostly because of the way he'd over exaggerated how much he admired the similar one she'd put together for Liam. Turning back to glare at Emma, he shook his head at the humorous grin now taking over her lips.

"Hey, _you_ heard the boy," she reiterated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Seems like he knows what he's talking about."

He bit his lip at the way she was tormenting him, clearly enjoying how ridiculous he probably looked with that hat on his head. Liam reached for his hand with a tight squeeze and Killian smiled down at him.

"Let's get out of here, buddy," he offered, shooting a final stare at his wife. "We better start our search if we're going to find the perfect coat."

" _Killian_ ," Emma warned, attempting to stop his vengeful plan. "Don't forget-"

"Oh I won't, love," he smiled mischievously. "Practical, correct size - _got_ it. See you in a bit, Swan."

He didn't miss the way her mouth hung open in refute when he pulled the front door closed behind them. Slowly falling snowflakes began their descent toward the ground as they started down the sidewalk. Killian set about tugging the strings on his hat tighter, allowing the fabric to cover his ears in a way that was _actually_ quite warm. Emma sure as _hell_ didn't need to hear about that though.

A couple of hours later, their adventure ended similar to how it began - both of them traversing the sidewalk carefully while dressed in questionable weather related clothing. This time, however, a long blue coat hung nearly to his son's knees. The jacket Liam had selected was heavy and a parka sort of style complete with buttons that snapped and a somewhat obnoxious fur lined hood. He'd laughed out loud when Liam had selected it, assuring the little boy that the decision was all _his_.

Killian coughed slightly, taking note of just how much better he was feeling. He supposed it might have something to do with the playful revenge he was about to inflict on his wife. They'd always had that sort of teasing banter and Killian had always been grateful for the way they could keep each other entertained.

"Papa," Liam questioned, tilting his head upward though it was covered in the furry hood. "I like this coat a lot, but do you think mama will?"

"Hmmm," Killian smirked. "Why do you ask, little man?"

"Well, I don't know what practical means," he explained, hopping over a small patch of ice on the sidewalk. "But it sounds _boring_."

"Aye," he chuckled, holding Liam steady as they walked up the front steps. "I think the way you're bundled up is much better than practical."

"Okay good - because _I_ want to keep it," Liam smiled, reaching for the door knob. "Papa, are you feeling better?"

As they pushed the front door open, Killian couldn't help but imagine the look Emma would have on her face when she located the results of their shopping trip. He sighed in success, anticipating what would surely be a fun twist in this neverending game they seemed to keep playing.

"Actually yes," he nodded, peering up to see his exasperated yet humored wife's sudden appearance in the doorway. "I'm feeling _much_ better now, son."


	15. Sock It To Me

**Daddy!Killian + a peculiar sock obsession [thanks to Colin and his ridiculously wonderful blue socks].**

* * *

Killian stood casually in front of the dryer, his procrastination of folding the load of clothes tumbling around finally reaching its _dreaded_ end. Laundry wasn't exactly his least favorite chore, but often times it neared the top of the list - especially when he'd much rather be watching Saturday morning cartoons with his five year old sidekick in the next room. Emma had headed to the station to deal with the latest town overreaction and she'd definitely come home with that are-you- _serious_ look on her face if she found the clean pile of clothes still in the laundry room. Needless to say, his little Liam would have to make do with a bowl of Cheerios and without his father for a few minutes.

The laundry room floor was slightly cold and he was glad he'd prepared his feet before embarking on his avoided chore. He peered down at his toes, wiggling them in the pair of bright blue socks he'd pulled on when he rolled out of bed that morning. They were soft and thickly woven, stretching up to the middle of his calves. Emma would have shaken her head at the way he'd used them to slide across the kitchen floor while he waited for coffee to brew a few hours earlier, but searching for her smile amidst her teasing words had become one of his favorite pastimes long ago.

It _was_ a bit quirky, yes - but Killian had always had a fondness for this sort of colorful and often ridiculously patterned footwear. Emma had lectured him about why he _didn't_ need such a variety of socks more times than he dared to count, but he didn't miss the amusement in her eyes when he wore the green and blue checkered ones or the way she bit back a laugh when she noticed his feet were clad in the black ones with the little skull and crossbones pattern. Yeah, she could taunt him as _much_ as she wanted. He wasn't daft enough to believe that she didn't adore this particular trait - foolish and odd as it was.

He pulled the dryer door open the moment it shut off, anxious to get the mundane work out of the way so he could get on with analyzing the actions of whatever cartoon character his son had chosen to watch. The boy had taken an interest in pirates over the past few months or so and he assumed that this liking was reason for the swashbuckling theme song that was familiarly playing in the living room. Ah, _yes_ \- the recently discovered _Jake and the Neverland Pirates_ were _definitely_ causing some sort of ruckus.

He folded the several towels that were now warm and fluffy from their spin through the laundry process before his eyes fell on the small collection of socks that had ended up at the bottom of the dryer. He grabbed them quickly, biting his lip at the appearance of such an assortment. Perhaps Emma _was_ right - this was _quite_ the unnecessary variety. With a heavy sigh, he decided it best to sort through them fast. The last thing he needed was Emma to get a glimpse of him agreeing with her _outlandish_ opinion.

He paired a matching set of gray and blue argyle ones, tossing them into the clothes basket as his eyes began to dance across the pile in confusion. Yes, there were several single socks there - a red and white striped one, a long blue one with little sharks swimming on the fabric, one with varying rainbow lines, and even one that was obnoxiously lime green. Yet as he dug through those and the remaining strays, Killian quickly found that each one was without a match. Oh, _hell_ \- the dryer had _finally_ won.

He peered around the room, scratching his head in curiosity. Killian had experienced his fair share of laundry debacles over the past couple of years, but this seemed a _bit_ extensive - _even_ for him.

After a pondering minute or five and attempting a few sifting searches through the sorting bins that lined the wall, it finally dawned on him. _Liam_ , he though with a slowly spreading grin.

Shuffling the lone socks through his hands, he made his way back to where he'd left his little boy before setting off to conquer the clean clothes. His eyes landed briefly on the television, causing him to roll his eyes at the poor and _obviously_ biased portrayal of the fearsome Captain Hook before his stare moved back to the couch to find his son.

Killian's lips stretched up into an amused smile as he took notice of the way his son was nestled into the corner of the leather couch, out cold in the state of a mid morning nap. His little red t-shirt was rumpled, the script across the front proclaiming _It's A Pirate's Life for Me_ in a humorous declaration that Killian had always loved. Liam's little sleep pants were black and baggy, the fabric on his right leg hitched up - probably due to the incessant tossing around the insanely active kid typically did before falling into a quick slumber. It was a sight that never ceased to tug at his paternal heartstrings.

Only this time, it was _even_ better.

Liam had kicked off the red and black plaid blanket he'd originally been wrapped up in and peeking out from under the fleece fabric, Killian spotted his son's tiny feet covered in two socks that were _completely_ different, _far_ too large, and _definitely_ his father's. They hung haphazardly off his little toes, one of them pinstriped in blue and yellow while the other was tan with little brown anchors stitched up the side. Leaning in the doorway, Killian allowed his pride to swell as he took note of another instance where Liam was endeavoring to be just like his papa.

Remembering his own brilliantly blue socks, Killian smirked down at his feet before moving back to the couch to tuck the tossed away blanket back around his son. Bending down to roll the huge borrowed socks up in a way that would hopefully keep them on his son's feet, Killian mused at the way Liam had taken up his fascination with this fancy form of footwear. He leaned over to ruffle his little boy's wavy head of hair, reminded once again just how much fortune had chosen to show him favor.

Yes, his socks _were_ without a mate and still very much in an unfolded pile. Perhaps it was the inevitable wrath of the dryer or his fashionable influence in regards to Liam's new preference, but as Killian propped his feet up on the coffee table to finish off the episode, he realized that he had a whole new reason to love his neverending collection of _stupid_ socks.


	16. Separation Anxiety

**Daddy!Killian + first day of kindergarten.**

* * *

"Papa, can we go _now_?"

Killian's fingers trembled slightly as he finally lowered his coffee mug back to the kitchen table. It was a little trivial for him to opt to continue holding it when it had already been empty for about fifteen minutes, but today he'd woken up with the intention of stalling - and _obviously_ , it hadn't taken long for his methods to grow slim. Burning toast so it had to be remade, arranging items in his son's Batman lunchbox a thousand different ways, and misplacing a pair of little sneakers on _purpose_ hadn't bought him as much time as he was hoping for. He peeked toward the clock on the microwave, noting the way the bright green numbers were illuminating the ticking minutes left in their morning. It was going too fast - it had _always_ gone _way_ too fast.

He could almost swear that it was just yesterday they'd brought their little dark haired baby boy home from the hospital, all bundled up in striped blue pajamas and a blanket that Ruby's grandmother had to have spent hours making. They hadn't chosen to name him 'Liam' lightheartedly, but rather with the hope that he'd take after his late uncle just a bit - brave, protective, adventurous, and proud. His eyes had been a brilliant and oh _so_ light blue, full of curiosity and possibility in a way that Killian had never once dared to dream of.

Well, not until he met Emma at least. Being with that woman had allowed him a glimpse at so many new 'firsts' - it just happened to be that the one occurring today wasn't one of the fun ones. Well, at least not for _him_.

"Well, I think...it's not time _yet_ , is it?"

"Papa, it _is_ time," Liam urged, bouncing up and down as he pulled his backpack on. "We have to get there early!"

"I don't think we need to be _that_ early, Liam."

"We do _too_ ," he disagreed, tugging hard on Killian's hand with a grunt. "It's the _first_ day, papa - and you said it's good to make an impression."

"I suppose I did," Killian sighed, rising to his feet and following his son across the kitchen floor. "Is arriving early your way of saying you'd like the impression you make to be a good one?"

" _Duh_ , papa," Liam replied, shaking his head at the ridiculous question.

"I guess I can't argue with that," Killian grinned. "Fortunately, the only sort of impression a Jones man _can_ make is a good one. I wager there aren't many who'd disagree with that logic, my boy."

"Uh- _uh_ ," Liam retorted with a shake of his head. "Mama didn't like you at first."

Killian had to chuckle at his little boy's recollection. Perhaps telling him the story of how he'd met his mother wasn't the _best_ decision.

"Well, _your_ mother can be difficult to impress, my boy."

"Yeah, _yeah_ ," Liam said, waving off his dad's excuse much like Emma would have. "Can we go _now_?"

The enthusiasm lighting up his big blue eyes was all too humorous and though Killian wasn't sure if he was prepared, it was clear that Liam was. He took a deep breath and held out his hand.

"Alright, buddy," he conceded, a smile threatening the corners of his mouth. "Ready for school?"

Liam grinned from ear to ear, snatching his dad's hand with fervor and yanking him forcefully. Killian allowed himself to be pulled, shaking his head with a laugh as he marveled a bit at his little boy's excited strength.

"Papa," he told him, squeezing his fingers. "It's going to be okay."

Killian smiled down at his son, completely endeared at the words his little boy was offering. The truth was he needed that thoughtful promise - probably more than he was willing to admit.

"I know it is," he nodded. "In fact, I think school is going to be more than okay, Liam. I'll bet you will love it."

"Probably. I like to learn stuff. Papa, will Mama be okay?"

Killian pursed his lips, trying not to grin at the question. Emma had been a mess over the whole thing, her struggle with letting her baby boy grow up all too apparent as she had helped him pick out new school clothes with teary eyes. It was still difficult to decide if the emotional ups and downs she'd been experiencing were due to Liam's first day of kindergarten or the way her stomach had _finally_ started to swell with their soon-to-be newest addition. Killian felt his heart flutter as he remembered the moment she'd told him they would get to go through all these 'firsts' again. Maybe it would be easier the second time around.

 _Probably not_ , Killian thought with a sigh.

He had offered to do the dirty work of dropping Liam off on his first morning, hoping that it might make it easier for Emma and the adorable anxiety she'd been fighting. She'd consented, quickly swiping moisture from her cheeks once Liam was seated for breakfast. He had told her goodbye at the door, sending her to work once he had kissed away her tears. He'd only laughed once - a _slight_ chuckle really - and she'd slapped his chest with a small smile. Killian could be strong for both of them - it was the least he could do for the woman who'd been there as he navigated the phases of fatherhood.

It wasn't until she left that he realized he was alone with the idea of Liam heading off to school - and it was much scarier than he imagined. He steadied his nerves multiple times, reminding himself that kindergarten was three hours and that there'd be plenty of work down at the docks to keep him busy for that amount of time.

"Your mother will be fine, buddy," he assured him. "She's just going to miss you."

"I won't be gone _that_ long," Liam reminded his father. "Maybe we could even go see her at the sheriff station after?"

"I think she'd like that," Killian agreed, smiling softly as they rounded the corner to the school parking lot.

 _Here we go_ , Killian thought silently as he gripped Liam's hand a little harder.

"Hey - _there_ she is," Liam said suddenly, pointing toward the doors to the building. "Mama is here!"

Killian's gaze drifting in the direction his son's finger was emphasizing. Of course she'd show up - and _god_ , she looked amazing as usual. Even with the tears now rolling freely down her cheeks, Emma was the most beautiful woman and mother in the world. He watched her lips turn up into a half smile as he gave her those I-knew-you'd-be-here eyes. She shook her head at him, tightening her scarf as she walked toward them.

"Mama!"

Liam's legs moved fast, his hand releasing his father's as he ran toward her. Killian tried not to feel disheartened at the loss as he followed closely behind his little kindergartner.

"Hi buddy," Emma said sweetly, pulling him into her arms for a big hug. "Ready for your big day?"

"Are _you_ ready, mama?"

Her eyes were a watery green as she stared at Killian. He loved this maternal version of Emma, her arms tight around their little boy as she seemed to summon her bravery.

"Yes, Liam," she finally said, leaning her forehead against his. "I'm ready."

"Okay, good," he grinned, kissing her cheek and throwing his little arms around her neck. "I love you, mama."

"I love you too."

She gave him a relieved smile, closing her eyes briefly as she indulged in a final hug with their son. Killian stood silently, watching the emotion scene in front of him with the thought he'd had many times before. Whatever trials they might encounter, they'd do it together - Liam's first day of school _included_.


	17. Cut It Out

**Daddy!Killian + haircuts.**

* * *

"Stop pouting," Emma said with a humorous glance, looking from her grumpy husband to her copycat little boy. " _Both_ of you."

This morning walk was one neither Killian nor Liam was excited to take, but he'd _finally_ conceded at Emma's never ending insistence. He'd dodged it for weeks with expert procrastination, finding obscure ways to put off the inevitable. It was impressive actually - he'd even taken a little pride in his avoidance ability.

Today, however, she had caught him off guard as she made the request over breakfast and he found himself grasping at straws for a reason why he couldn't do as she asked. He came up with nothing - so now he was going to have to do the specific something he'd been _adamantly_ against. Killian loved his wife, but this was bad form by anyone's standards.

Yes, Emma was _insisting_ that Liam get a haircut - and Killian was _not_ on board in the slightest.

It wasn't an unrealistic request - his four year old son had quite the wild mane of brown, wavy hair and as of late, calling it 'wild' was something of an understatement. They'd allowed it to grow out over the summer, but Emma had started hinting at scheduling an appointment once their little boy's shaggy locks began to cover up that puppy dog gaze. Killian _hated_ haircuts himself, preferring to allow his thick dark hair to grow into a bit of a disheveled mess - one that he knew Emma loved _even_ if she claimed she didn't.

It had been a battle, a well fought one that he was still trying to win as he glared over his cereal bowl that morning. He'd barely opened his mouth to descend into his poorly planned argument when she gave him _that_ glance - the stubborn one that radiated from behind her coffee mug. Liam shrugged with a loud sigh and an accepting yet hopeless smile, an admission that they'd been bested. Killian had effectively clenched his jaw while propping his head up with elbows on the table in defeated disgruntlement. For a moment, it was probably difficult to discern who the _actual_ four year old was.

It was silly honestly - his swan was _beyond_ the definition of headstrong and this was one instance where he was quite unlikely to get his way. That didn't mean he wasn't going to defy the idea _right_ up until the moment she scooted them out the door.

"Killian, he's _going_ ," she informed him for the millionth time. "I called Ariel and she said you can bring him by in an hour or so. It's not like I'm asking you to shave his _head_. He just needs it trimmed so we can see those adorable blue eyes, the pair he inherited from his _dashing_ father."

Killian narrowed his vision at her as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. He bit his lip gently, trying to will away his amusement at her charming antics. He _knew_ what she was doing - and it wasn't going to work this time. Well, he was _fairly_ sure it wouldn't.

"Liam, run and grab your shoes," she laughed, shaking her head humorously. "Your dad will be ready to go in _just_ a minute."

Their young son hopped down from his chair, allowing his slippery socks to propel him across the hardwood floor of the kitchen. Killian had to grin at the sight, sighing a _bit_ more dramatically than necessary as he gathered Liam's cereal bowl and headed for the sink.

"Hey - come _here_ ," Emma teased, reaching for his elbow and pulling him closer. "It's going to be fine, Killian. It's just a little haircut."

"I believe that's what you said last time you made _me_ go under the wrath of Ariel's shears," he replied, raising his eyebrows defiantly. "I also believe it was _that_ little venture that left _you_ without much to run your dexterous hands through, Swan."

"Ah, but today, you're not getting a haircut - your _son_ is."

His stare followed her fingers as they took the bowl as set it on the counter. She smiled softly at him as her arms went around his neck and her nails gently massaged his scalp. As Killian's eyes fell closed and a relaxed sound left his throat, he couldn't help but surrender. _Damn_ her.

"It's not going to be that big of a deal at all," she crooned, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. "Plus, since you're being _so_ sweet to take him, I'm sure I can figure out how to make it _well_ worth your while."

"Oh, is _that_ right? So if I do _this_ -" he began slowly, his tongue in his cheek as he paused for effect. "-what will _you_ be doing for _me_?"

" _Hmmm_ ," Emma grinned, allowing her fingers to run upward through his thick hair before tugging it gently. "I suppose I'll think of _something_. Now go get Liam and just get this over with."

" _Fine_ ," he groaned, leaning in to kiss her and nipping at her lower lip. "But believe me when I say you'll pay for this one, love."

"I sure hope so," she winked, moving back to wash the remaining dishes. "Love you."

"I love you too," he mumbled, turning toward the hallway to call for Liam.

Their anxious little boy appeared from around the corner, hopping around as he tried to pull his shoes on. Killian had to laugh at his son's impatience - that was something he'd _definitely_ picked up from his mother. He beckoned the little boy closer, kneeling down to tie the laces in what was surely record time. He'd become rather adept at navigating the tangled strings of his son's sneakers over the past couple of years.

"Bye mama!"

Emma smiled over her shoulder as Killian took Liam's hand. She winked devilishly and he had to shake his head in exasperation, sighing heavily as they headed out the door on the short stroll to the scissor showdown. Liam hopped down each one of the steps, holding tight to his father's grip as he did so. Killian had to laugh at the way his boy's bounding behavior continued as he jumped over the occasional puddle while also avoiding the small cracks in the sidewalk.

"Papa," he began as they approached main street, pausing on the corner to wait for the light to change. "Is Ariel going to cut _all_ of my hair off?"

"No, my boy," he laughed, feeling a bit guilty about his son's misunderstanding. "Just some of it. A _little_ bit of it."

"But why?"

It was a good question, one he wasn't sure he had the answer to. No - of _course_ he did. It was the same answer he'd given the poor kid on several occasions.

"Because your mother says so."

Liam nodded, knowing better than to argue with that odd logic. It was almost humorous the way he already knew better than to dispute any requirement Emma handed down. They moved out into the crosswalk with Liam tugging on his dad's arm, almost having to pull his father along to conquer the task he'd been evading.

"So if we cut my hair," Liam started, peering up at Killian as they stood outside the shop. "Mama will be happy, right?"

"Well, she tends to prefer when we do as she requests," Killian smiled, squeezing his son's hand. "So I'd say yes."

"I like when she's happy," Liam decided, his dimples making an appearance. "So we should probably do it."

The kid had a point. Seeing Emma happy was something Killian had always been quite fond of. A haircut was a small price to pay for that.

Looking up, he spotted the ironic sign that confirmed they had reached the correct building - _Seaside Salon_. Killian rolled his eyes at the name. Of course Emma would send him to a _bloody_ salon for this undesirable errand. _Not very rugged or manly at all,_ he thought to himself with a slight frown.

He pushed the door open and Liam followed close behind, a tiny bell dinging overhead. Ariel was busy sweeping up the floor, but she stopped the instant her gaze filled with recognition. Killian grinned warmly, clutching Liam's hand in a way he hoping was comforting.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Ariel said sweetly, brushing her hands off and walking toward them. "It's so good to see you both! I heard _someone's_ here for a haircut."

Liam smiled, his cheeks rosy with recognition. KIllian fought the urge to smirk - Ariel seemed to have a real knack for working with kids and Liam was no exception. Their adoration was quite mutual and Killian reminded himself just how lucky they were to have so many people who were so fond of their little boy.

"Alright, Liam," Killian started, kneeling down in an attempt to reassure his son. "You ready?"

"Are _you_?"

Killian chuckled at the way his son was worried more for his father's well being than his own. Perhaps he was being a bit dramatic about the whole thing.

"Okay, buddy," Ariel beckoned, patting the swiveling chair to her side. "Hop on up here and we'll get you trimmed up. Oh and Killian - I left the new copy of _Sailing World_ magazine that came in yesterday by the register for you. Just in case you need to….occupy yourself."

He narrowed his eyes in retort, challenging the way she seemed to taunt his nervous state. Locating the publication on the counter, he snagged in and found a seat in the spinning chair closest to his son. Watching as Ariel gathered a comb and a rather sharp pair of scissors, Killian stifled a groan.

"It's okay, papa," Liam told him with a grin. "Mama says that Ariel is pretty good at cutting hair."

"Well it's sure nice to hear that _someone_ has a little faith in me," Ariel offered, winking confidently at him. "Not to worry, Killian. _Just_ a trim."

He tried to remind himself of those words as he listening to the clip, clip sound of the scissors. Burying himself behind the cover of the magazine, Killian had to restrain himself from peeking at the scene just a few paces away. He failed once or twice, managing a quick glance that confirmed exactly what he'd feared - this haircut was _actually_ not that bad.

Ariel finished up quickly, swiping the stray hair off Liam's shoulders as she teased it back into a wavy mess. It didn't look that different in all honesty - still rather shaggy and wild in a way Killian had come to love. Perhaps it was a bit conceited, but he'd always loved that fact that his little boy shared so many of his same features - devilishly handsome hair included.

"See, papa," Liam beamed, climbing down from the chair. "Not so bad."

"You're right," Killian smirked, eyes flickering toward Ariel as he gratefully handed over a decent sized cash tip. "It's not so bad at all, little man."

"So this actually means mama was right too, huh?"

"Oh, _uh_ ….well," Killian answered, offering his son his hand. "I don't know if we need to mention _that_ to her."

"That's true," Liam nodded, clenching his father's fingers as they headed for the door. "She probably already knows."


	18. To Wonder & To Wield

**Daddy!Killian + Excalibur.**

* * *

"Just try _not_ to burn the house down-" Emma instructed in exasperation, rolling her eyes. "-while I go stop the dwarves from burning the _diner_ down. I'll be back in like thirty minutes, okay?"

Emma's schedule had been a mess lately, her hours at the station being continually swapped with being on patrol now that Liam was in kindergarten. She was home after school with him most days - something Killian knew she truly valued. Unfortunately, Leroy and his ragtag group of brothers _didn't_ seem to have that same understanding. A rather annoyed, exaggerated phone call from Granny had ended with Emma begging the woman to keep the crossbow stowed so she could drive over to solve whatever disagreement was occurring. Killian didn't even want to _imagine_ what chaos was ensuing there so he agreed to keep the mischief to a minimum at home instead - well, within _reason_ of course.

To say he and Liam were regular participants in a variety of shenanigans was a _bit_ of a understatement - though he was getting _awfully_ skilled at denying it.

"Swan, you _do_ know that the boy is five years old, right? I've had some time to practice this whole 'dad' thing," he retorted, winking as he attempted to scoot her out the door. "I _got_ this, love. Off you go."

She shook her head in exasperation, stretching on her toes to give him a quick kiss. He couldn't help himself from clutching her arm gently to extend the kiss, nipping at her lower lip in a way that promised _later_. She batted her eyelashes in a way that made him wish she didn't have to go, but he understood - the town needed Emma _almost_ as much as he did.

Watching the yellow bug leave the driveway, he closed the door carefully with a sigh as he tried not to be too excited that he was finally going to get some time to bond with his little boy. Now he just had to find him - and the house was suddenly _very_ quiet. _Too_ quiet.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ ," Killian said hurriedly, all but running into the living room to find a sight he definitely didn't expect. "What on earth are you doing, lad?"

Liam had paused mid climb, turning to look back over his shoulder as his hands held tight to the hood of the fireplace. He'd managed to scoot a chair to the ledge and was currently in the process of figuring out how to maneuver himself up with his arm extended. Killian's feet moved automatically, his protective and proudly paternal side taking flight as he quickly put a pause on his son's venture.

It didn't take him long to figure out what his little boy was in pursuit of. Attempting to fight the smile spreading across his lips, Killian lifted the boy back to the floor and knelt down to wait for what would surely be an interesting explanation.

"Liam," he started, raising his eyebrows in concern. "You can't scale the wall like that, my boy. You're going to get hurt - and we are in the process of convincing your mother that leaving the Jones boys home alone _isn't_ a risky idea, remember?"

Liam sighed heavily, finally nodding after a bit of a stare down. Killian was in the late stages of regaining his dependability after the slight fiasco a couple of weeks earlier while Emma had been on call at the station. He had to shake his head gently at the memory - how was he supposed to know that Liam would find a sudden interest in "shaving" and take it upon himself to acquire a scar on his cheek that was nearly identical to his father's? Sweet talking his fatherly way out of that one had been a hell of a task and though that little mark under the boy's eye only made him look more like his papa, Emma hadn't let him off the hook without a few droning lectures and a late night trip to the store for band-aids.

"But why do we have to keep it way up _there_?"

Killian pursed his lips and peered back over his shoulder at the object he knew his son was trying to possess. His eyes went bright with memories - a few pleasant, a few dark, but all of them key to the man he was now. He'd become a father, a husband, a _hero_ \- and _that_ was exactly the type of man who had every right to narrate the tale of the blade adorned above the fireplace.

"Well, because a sword like that one holds a great deal of power, my boy," Killian smiled, sliding to sit on the surface of the coffee table. "It deserves an important place in our home after all it has been through."

"What _has_ it been through?"

Liam arched an eyebrow in a way Killian had grown accustomed to. He patted his knee, offering a makeshift seat to his son as they both stared up at the weapon on the wall. Killian felt his heart race at the thought because _oh_ what a weapon it had been.

"Liam, that sword-" he started, swallowing hard as he eyed the blade. "-well, _that_ sword has been through hell, my boy."

"Papa! Watch your _language_."

"Sorry, lad," he laughed, ruffling his son's wild hair. "Merely a fact. The truth is, Liam, that Excalibur there has been through all sorts of adventures - the most important one being a journey that led your mother back to me once."

"Ex-calibur," Liam said slowly, trying out the name. "Did you use it to _fight_?"

"Sort of," Killian explained, tilting his head sideways. "Not just a sword fight though, buddy - it was more about what we were fighting for."

"What _were_ you fighting for?"

"Many things, lad - honor, nobility, a little bit of love…."

"Love? _Yuck_."

Killian chuckled, nudging the little boy's ribs. Truthfully, he didn't know how to use something as simple as words to encompass just how much that piece of metal meant to him - well, to _them_. He and Emma had chased it through Camelot and back around to Storybrooke, shrouded in darkness and misunderstanding. He'd held it high as he fought with everything he had to save her - only for her to turn around and do the _exact_ same for him. They'd battled forces from all sides, protecting what the sword stood for and doing everything in their power to keep it out of the wrong hands.

Yes, Excalibur was what had gotten them here - and it's what would keep their family together.

"Papa," Liam started, peering sideways at his dad. "Did you get hurt? From the sword?"

"A little," Killian replied, recalling the emotional rather than the physical. "But I healed rather well."

Liam smirked, the curve of his lips matching his father's. God, that kid looked _just_ like him - those big blue eyes and that quirky spirit making him nothing but a Jones boy.

"So is it _yours_ -" Liam continued, moving to stand as he stared upward. "-or mama's?"

"Both of ours actually, son."

"Really?!"

"Well, sure," Killian nodded, standing and placing his hands on Liam's shoulders. "It's got both of our names on it, right?"

"I guess so," Liam replied, leaning back on his heels to stare up at his dad. "Papa, do you think….well, _maybe_ …."

Killian knew the look in his son's gaze all too well - the one full of intrigue and longing fused with the fiercest form of hope imaginable. He'd worn that same stare once before in a moment that was strangely similar to this one.

Maybe that's how he knew what Liam was going to ask - but he wanted to hear it anyway. He'd always been rather fond of his little boy's heroic inquiries.

"Papa," Liam tried again, straightening his shoulders while putting on his puppy dog eyes. "Can I hold it?"

" _Ah_ , thought you might ask," Killian grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I might be able to accommodate that request, but you should be asking if you can wield it."

" _Wield_ it? What does that mean?"

"To hold it up _high_ ," Killian told him, lifting Liam up in the air so he could sit on the mantle. "Like a leader. A powerful one."

"Hmmm," Liam hesitated, arching an eyebrow. "Do you think mama will be mad?"

"Well, if anyone knows about the importance of staying away from Excalibur when you're told to, it's _your_ mother," Killian teased, reaching for the blade with a slight laugh. "So _maybe_ we just won't mention it to her."

Liam gave him a startled expression, one that quickly dissolved into excitement as Killian grasped the intricate handle. Moving carefully, he angled the sword away from the boy as he assisted his little feet back to the floor. He steadied the metal in his hand, running his fingertips over the flourished handle and allowing his eyes to linger on the large red jewel at the top. He dropped to a knee, figuring if his son wanted to be a man of honor _and_ a knight of valor for a moment, he'd indulge to the best of his ability.

"So tell me, young Sir Jones," he began, enveloping his voice in a sassy regal tone. "Do you think you're a hero?"

"Well," Liam said thoughtfully, glancing up as he pondered. "I think I'd _like_ to be."

"Ah, well," Killian laughed, quickly turning the handle to Liam with anxious eyes. "Then wield away, my boy.


	19. A Fair Trade

**Daddy!Killian + some festive bartering.**

* * *

Killian sat in an odd state of exhaustion at the dinner table, trying to formulate a game plan as he engaged in a staring contest with his five year old son. It typically wouldn't have been too strange of a sight, but these particular circumstances were laced with details that would be deemed out of the ordinary on any day that wasn't Halloween. However, tonight was just that - and the scene currently mapped out in the kitchen proved it _right_ down to the last candy wrapper.

"I don't know, papa," Liam sighed, his little jewel studded cloak draped over the chair and his plastic sword guarding the mess on the table. "Pirates _aren't_ the most honest characters. Mama says you shouldn't trust them."

Killian sighed in annoyance, his tired spirit _not_ being soothed by Emma's teasing words taking hold in their little boy's mind. He laughed internally, knowing full well that Emma's taunting was done with a good heart but also with a edge that might allow her to get the upper hand. It didn't matter honestly. There were _so_ many things causing him strife at the moment that his unsuccessful quest for the peanut butter pumpkins in Liam's trick-or-treat bag seemed to be the least of his worries.

Killian had weathered enough stormy skies to know that when it rained, it _poured_ \- and that's _exactly_ how this whole mess initially began.

It had been a very rare autumn rainstorm that took place about two weeks earlier, a weather anomaly that caused Killian to rush to the docks to help secure the safe holds for ships while David took over the daily task of monitoring little Liam. He'd arrived back at the Nolan residence a few hours later, drenched in rainfall and fatigue only to hear that his little boy had spent the afternoon deciding on a Halloween costume. He'd been relieved at first - it was a task he and Emma had been trying to accomplish since October started. It was only once he heard what his son had chosen that he _truly_ wished he'd been present for the decision.

His little boy wanted to be Prince Charming - complete with a proper gold clasped waistcoat, lavish red cloak, and David's _undying_ approval. Killian had wanted to dispute - his desire to contend with royals still _not_ strong in the least - but was quickly to put to rest by his wife's sharp elbow against his ribs. At least the attire included a _damn_ cutlass. He rolled his eyes at the tiny consolation.

"Alright, my boy," he groaned, tapping his fingers on the tabletop as he spied the candy in question next to the makeshift blade. "What's it going to take?"

"It's actually 'your majesty'," Liam reminded him, ripping a corner on a little chocolate bar. "But I don't know if you can afford me, papa."

"Try me, your _highness_."

Killian gritted his teeth, trying to hide his amusement. For someone dressed up like a king in training, he was sure as _hell_ maintaining his ability to swindle. _Once a pirate, always a pirate_ , he thought with a smirk.

"Well," Liam began, slowly gathering the objects Killian was after from his sugary loot. "It's only nine o'clock - _and_ I don't have school tomorrow. I think it sounds like a good time for a movie."

"Fine," Killian nodded, reaching for one of the set aside treats only to have it pulled back by his son. "What are you demanding to watch, my _almighty_ ruler?"

"How about-" Liam said thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow. "-Sword in the Stone?"

"Ugh - _again_? With that _bloody_ wizard?!"

"His name is _Merlin_ , papa," Liam chided, smiling widely at the success he was about to have. "But I guess if you don't _want_ to-"

"No, I never said _that_ ," Killian cut in, holding up a hand in defeat. "It's _just_ ….well, I _guess_ we can…. _fine._ We can watch it."

"You've got yourself an accord, papa," Liam grinned, sliding his pile of pumpkin candy to his dad. "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

"Mmmm - right," Killian glared, crumpling a wrapper as he ruffled his son's hair. "Go get your mother, little _prince_."

Liam swiped the rest of his candy back into the bag and slung it over his shoulder before he picked up his tiny Excalibur. His face split into a smirk as he charged out of the room, sword wielded as he yelled something that sounded suspiciously like _'the spoils of war'_. Killian had to chuckle - this was one case where he didn't actually mind being bested by the crown.

" _Whoa_ -" Emma said suddenly from the door frame, jumping to the side so their boy could dash by. "-what on _earth_ was that about?"

"Just making a deal with the devil apparently," Killian returned, holding up one of his procured treats. "That kid is _so_ -"

The words hung in the air as his eyes fell on Emma's hands and the package they were clutching so casually. She hadn't noticed his dropped jaw yet, her fingers busy searching through the plastic bag for one of the items he'd just spent _far_ too much time negotiating for.

"Hey! _Where_ did you get those?!"

"Uh, the store," she explained matter-of-factly, her eyebrows raised in confusion. "You know, that place where you can _buy_ things?"

" _Not_ what I meant, Swan," he rolled his eyes. "What I _meant_ was why did I just agree to another round of watching our _favorite_ king's humble beginnings when you already have the object I was in search of in your _thieving_ hands?"

"Hey - I have _nothing_ to do with your son's manipulation," she laughed, tearing one of the wrapper with her teeth. "Maybe you've trained your little scoundrel _too_ well."

"Swan, seriously though," he groaned, pouting in a way he knew would get to her. "I _can't_ sit through it again. That _damn_ Archimedes acting like he knows everything…."

"Oh, come _on_ , Captain," Emma smiled, clinging to his arm as she pulled him to his feet. "Let's spend an hour or two in Camelot and then afterwards, I might let you see _my_ Halloween costume."

"Ah," Killian replied, allowing his shoulders to straighten as his eyes burned into hers. "What _exactly_ might you be dressing up as, love?"

"Hmmm," Emma hummed, raising on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Tavern wench."

Killian felt his eyes widen as his heart stuttered, his excitement and shock tripping over one another. He stared sideways at her flirtatiously, watching closely as she bit her lip. Yep, that was _it_.

"Liam," he called _slightly_ louder than necessary, lacing her fingers through his as he pulled her in the direction of the living room. "Start the DVD player!"


	20. More Than A Mile

**Some Daddy!Killian and Captain Charming for spartanguard for a Happy Belated Birthday :] enjoy!**

* * *

"Stop _pouting_."

Killian glared a little more dramatically than was necessary at his wife while she gave him that two word direction - one he was _loathe_ to ignore. She raised an eyebrow with a smirk he was almost sure she'd started to mimic on his behalf and as much as he'd normal celebrate her appreciating his sarcasm, this was _not_ the moment for such victory. In fact, he was almost certain that a win was not in the metaphorical deck of cards for him that day and he groaned miserably as he settled with that fact once again.

He'd been ill the entire weekend, whatever ailment he'd picked up from god knows where causing him to act like a bloody landlubber for several days in a row. He had felt so under the weather that he hadn't even fought Emma when she sentenced him to the couch during daylight hours with a less than masculine puffy red quilt and the entire wealth of the _Pirates of The Caribbean_ films as dreadful company. Honestly, the way that sodding Jack Sparrow captained a ship was enough to make _anyone_ nauseous.

It wasn't so much that delirious trail of events that had him feeling even worse by Monday morning. It was the resolution that he would have to miss out on the morning walk he took five days a week with their little Liam, the now five year old kid who'd abandoned his pirate father for the likes of something called 'kindergarten'. He'd been skeptical of it since day one, a fact that didn't sit well with Emma as he lost the battle of ' _he's a Jones boy and the sea will teach him all he needs to know_ ' the moment she helped their excited son lace up those black sneakers he'd spent a week breaking in.

Those walks were set aside for father and son time and definitely _not_ for grandfather and grandson time - but somehow, that was exactly where a raised temperature and his persistent cough had landed them. _Bloody hell_ , he thought once more as he dropped his forehead to the kitchen table.

"Take _these_ -" Emma said, her tone suddenly a little more sympathetic as she ran a hand over his messy hair and offered him some medicine. "-and stop worrying about it, Killian. You and I both know that if Liam has to have a substitute chaperone, his grandpa David is about as good as it gets….which is definitely _not_ flattering considering the fact that I'd _happily_ take him-"

Her voice trailed off slightly as she tried to reign in the odd envy she'd been stricken with recently. It had always been slightly amusing to watch Emma Swan as a mother, especially now as she tried to sort through her feelings about Henry ditching them regularly for his new female friend, Violet. Killian's suggestive offer to help with the hook, line, and sinker process certainly didn't help matters much.

"But Swan, I don't feel all _that_ terrible…."

"Nope - _not_ happening," she shook her head. "You will be going nowhere but to the couch or the crypt downstairs….I mean, _supposing_ your sickness kills you as you claim it might."

"Perhaps so, love," he whined, peeking up at her. "But you and I both know I'm a-"

"I know - a survivor," she smiled. "But also a real pain in the _ass_ at times."

Offering up a narrow glare and a whining retreat, Killian gave in to the idea of being bested as Emma pointed back toward the frumpy couch cushions. He rose slowly, his plodding feet clad in those silly solar system socks Liam has given him for his birthday carrying him to his place of burial in the blankets. He flopped onto the sofa and pulled the quilt over his head as he snuggled back into the pillows.

If he had to be held captive, he was going to _bloody_ well enjoy it - _okay_ , as much as he could in his unfortunate state.

His eyes were nearly closed to the sound of a working coffee pot and his wife's soft humming when he heard the gentle plodding of sneakered feet on the wood floor. The steps drew quieter the closer they became and Killian had to muse at the sweetness his five year old kid had undertaken in an effort to let his dad get some rest. He pulled the blanket down just enough to watch Liam catch sight of him, a connection that almost made the boy laugh. Killian couldn't help his own grin from widening as he noticed the boy's deep dimples and lively blue eyes, his dark hair a wavy mess across his forehead. Whether he felt like death itself or not, he couldn't deny the fact that he and Emma had struck gold when it came to cute kids.

"Hey buddy," Emma's sweet tone greeted, her head turned toward their son. "Ready for school?"

"I guess so," Liam nodded, sliding onto a stool by the countertop. "Does papa still have scurvy?"

"You know, that just _might_ be what it is," she laughed as she tried to keeps her words to a whisper. "A real codfish, right?"

"I can _hear_ you two," Killian groaned, folding his arms and narrowing his stare from under the quilt. "Mutiny is bad form I'll have you know."

"Yeah, _yeah_ \- we know," Emma said shaking her head. "Back to sleep, Captain."

"So papa isn't taking me to school?"

Killian's heart sunk a little lower at the sadness in his son's question - it was the exact inquiry he was hoping he _wouldn't_ have to hear. They'd built quite a little tradition each day of traversing Main Street and hopping over sidewalk cracks on their way to Storybrooke Elementary. If anything in their house was demonstrating bad form, it was flu season's unwarranted visit.

"Not today, buddy. Your dad still needs to get feeling better, but someone else _is_ going to walk with you-"

A patterned knock at the front door cut off Emma's announcement as a look of recognition spread across the boy's face. He'd taken on that expression more times in the last five years than Killian could probably count, but today, the excited smile and wide eyes Liam had while sprinting to open it had him feeling rather….well, _kind_ of jealous.

Oh, bloody _hell_. He was jealous of royalty now? What kind of pirate had he become?!

"Grandpa!"

Liam's tone had shifted considerably, his words melting into a laugh as he jumped into the arms of their visitor - Grandpa David….or Prince Charming, who was looking _disgustingly_ charming as it were.

"Hey kiddo," the man grinned, giving the little boy a big squeeze as he lifted him with a groan. "I heard you might need a walking buddy this morning. Your papa still not feeling ship-shape?"

"Actually, it's funny you should ask, Dave," Killian commented as he reached for the cough syrup - or grape flavored _death_ \- on the coffee table. "Because the pirate themed sick jokes just so happen to need to take a _long_ walk while you're at it."

They exchanged a quick look - one that was made up of a glare turned feigned exasperation yet eventually evolved into some form of mutual ground they'd finally struck several years back. His relationship with David had been rocky from the start, but an ice wall and a trip through the hazy world of Hades had certainly changed that. Banter filled as their exchanges were, he'd finally settled into a comfortable sort of understanding with the prince - and yes, _that_ sense of ease had come with a weekly poker night as well as a slight competition for Liam's affection.

"I don't know - _I_ thought it was clever," David shrugged, the clever smirk at the corner of his mouth. "Ready to go, buddy?"

"Almost - but I have to get my backpack," Liam told him, his voice quieting carefully. "Do you think I can say goodbye to papa _even_ though he's sick?"

"I think so," David laughed, ruffling the kid's hair. "Let me see if I can distract your mom with signing some police reports while you sneak over there, okay?"

Liam smirked, that trademark Jones quirk making Killian slightly proud as he caught a glimpse at David. The prince rolled his eyes a little more dramatically than was called for, his humor evident in that stupid grin of his before he strolled into the kitchen.

"Hi Papa," Liam whispered, crawling covertly alongside the couch. "I have to hurry, but Grandpa David said I could say goodbye."

"Well, you best be quick, my boy," Killian smiled, winking at him. "I think we'd both prefer to avoid your mother's wrath this morning. I think I told you about a snow monster that learned that lesson the hard way once, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Liam sighed with puppy dog eyes. "No stories today though I guess - I mean, since you aren't coming with us."

The comment nearly broke Killian in two as he exhaled in a way that matched his son's sadness. The frustration was mutual in the worst way and he peeked over the side of the couch to where David stood, pointing out details on some official form as Emma looked on.

 _Perhaps_ he had a solution - well, a mediocre one, but it was better than nothing.

"That's not totally true, lad," he explained, a slight sense of mischief in his voice. "Your grandfather might have a tale or two to share if you ask nicely. He's a rather decent storyteller. In fact, you should ask him about that time he ran into a thief in the forest and got himself smacked with a rock."

"Really?"

"True story, my boy," Killian continued. "Tell him you heard it from a good source."

"Okay I will," Liam grinned. "Feel better, papa. Love you."

"Aye-aye, lad," Killian replied, crooking his finger into a hook. "Love you too."

Liam matched his gesture, tapping his tiny curved finger against his father's in a secret handshake that had always made Emma roll her eyes. Though she tried her best at the convincing act, Killian wasn't a fool - she had quite the soft spot for her boys and their ridiculous bond. Then again, how could she _not?_

"Grandpa," Liam said, bounding back across the living room floor to where David was pulling his jacket back on. "Did you get robbed and beat up by a bandit in the forest once?"

The man's face filled with brief confusion as he stared back at the boy and then glanced to Emma. It didn't take long for the realization to come full circle and when his view quickly moved back to Killian, his blue eyes took on a slight shade of embarrassment.

"Oh, _uh_ ….I don't-" David started, shaking his head ever so lightly at Killian. "-well, it's not like _that_ ….I mean - let's just go and I'll….fill you in on the way."

"Okay," Liam agreed, tugging his skull and crossbones backpack over his shoulders. "But I thought you had a sword, grandpa? I mean, you could have used that to fight off bandits."

"Yeah, it looks like I should have _never_ quit carrying that thing," David exhaled, zipping up his coat. "We better go since I now have some explaining to do. Tell Captain Jack I say hello, Hook."

"Will do," Killian smiled, his victory small but needed. "Best batten down the hatches and weigh anchor quick, Liam. Your grandpa probably isn't as fast as us and being late would be bad form, lad."

"Yeah," David muttered, taking Liam's hand. "I see what you mean about that _much_ needed long walk…."

The door slammed, followed by one of those _are-you-serious_ glances from his wife as she tossed him the remote and a few directions about proper dosage of non-drowsy something or other. As Davy Jones lit up the screen and Emma placed a cold washcloth on his eyes, he decided that perhaps missing one walk to school wasn't the end of the world.

* * *

Bloody hell, he hadn't been quite so wrong in a _very_ long time.

His addled brain was in the process of trying to determine if Barbosa was alive or not when the front door shoved open a while later. He shifted slightly on the couch, the end of the school day confirmed as Liam's little feet stepped over the threshold. He smiled wide, his backpack quickly abandoned on the floor as he dashed toward the sofa. Emma had warned them about the restrictions on close quarters while sickness ravaged their house, but as Liam hopped up onto the cushions and found a seat right on his stomach, Killian decided that perhaps Emma didn't need to know about everything that went on while she was at work.

"Papa, are you feeling better?"

"Well, slightly I guess," Killian replied, eyeing David conspicuously as he moved into the room and plopped down on the recliner. "How was your day, little man? Learn anything interesting at school today?"

"Well, no," Liam answered. "But Grandpa David _did_ tell me that you didn't know how to use a cellphone when Mama got one for you."

Killian felt his cheeks go slightly pink after a moment of staring down his son's rather innocent accusation. His eyes flickered over to an arms folded and smirk wearing David, the man who was surely responsible for this sudden enlightenment.

"Yeah, I, _uh_ ….it was a new phone and-"

"I didn't know you went to jail once in New York either," Liam whispered. "Does Mama know about _that?"_

Killian's jaw dropped open slightly as betrayal filled his expression, a reaction that quickly set David into a muffled fit of laughter. Liam glanced back and forth between the two men with a confused curiosity that truly had Killian torn.

"She….yeah, she knows," he nodded, scratching his jaw. "But did _you_ know that your grandfather was once named a knight by a corrupt king?"

"Oh, _please_ ," David groaned. "He was _not_ -"

"I didn't know about _that_ either," Liam replied, shaking his head and raising an eyebrow. "But what does corrupt mean?"

"I'm guessing it's how I could describe the scene I'm walking in on right now," Emma's voice cut in as she stood in the doorway. "Do I even want to know what you guys are talking about?"

" _Sir_ David here was just sharing some family history with Liam," Killian explained, narrowing his eyes at his father-in-law. "Inaccurate as it may be."

"Glad to see you're feeling better," she smiled, running his hand over his messy hair. "Well, good enough to argue with my dad anyway."

"I doubt feeling sick would have stopped him," David smirked, rising from the chair. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I told my grandson I'd watch a movie with him today after school and I _think_ he mentioned something about _The Sword In The Stone_."

"Oh, _great_ \- a show about that talking owl and some overly energetic wizard," Killian muttered. "That's _exactly_ what our boy needs, Swan."

" _Not_ getting involved," Emma sighed, flopping down on the couch near his feet. "So this might be a bad time to ask, but who's taking Liam to school tomorrow?"

Killian's head turned a bit as he watched his son sort through DVDs with his grandpa, the pair of them smiling and Liam giggling at what were _surely_ overused jokes. He tried not to let his heart swell too much as his mind filled with an idea.

"I'd say it's high time things got back to normal around here," he decided casually. "I'll take him _if_ I'm allowed out of the house."

"I think I _might_ be able to give you permission," Emma grinned, leaning in to snuggle against him. "Just make sure to leave a little early - there's doing some construction on Main Street. Fixing the potholes that Leroy finally complained one too many times about."

"He's got quite the way with getting things done I suppose," Killian laughed. "But that's okay - we can walk down around the docks and back up to the school."

"Killian, you realize how long that walk is, right? Easily more than a mile and he's only _five_."

He smirked subtly to himself as he tried to work out just how long a jaunt like that might take. It was almost double the distance they usually covered in the mornings, but the added time would certainly allow for an extra tale or two - perhaps one about Grandpa David and his _evil_ eyeliner.

"Oh, I'm quite aware, love," he nodded, glaring playfully at Liam and the traitorous chaperone who'd started some sort of war. "But I've got some story time to catch up on and it just might take me a _little_ longer than usual."

"Hmmm," Emma mused. "I think I'll just go ahead and ignore the opportunity to ask questions here."

"Probably for the best," Killian winked, knowing once again that this was something Emma _definitely_ didn't need to know about.


	21. Locked Up

**Just a little Daddy Killian and some domestic bliss :] here's hoping we get some of that in season six!**

* * *

"Unbelievable," he groaned, shaking his head in defeat. "Bloody _unbelievable_."

He'd told Emma the truth about this once - the honest bit about how he'd been in his fair share of brigs while somewhat overselling the jail in New York as the most barbaric. He folded his arms as he sat on the steps behind the wooden railings of the staircase, realizing he may have been incorrect about those accommodations.

Because _yes_ \- here he was, imprisoned and pouting on the stairs in the living room of their new home at the behest of the most trivial jailer he'd run into in his centuries of life. He should have known his own son wouldn't stand for bad form.

He immediately regretted the dozen different knots he'd taught Liam to tie on all those afternoon trips to the harbor as he looked down at the rope binding his feet together. The navy blue socks with little anchors on them were a small consolation he thought as he wiggled his toes - especially given the fact that they'd been a Father's Day gift from the lad who'd apprehended him in lieu of a duel. Truthfully, his son would likely become heir to his father's impeccable sword skills at some point, but Killian figured it was probably wise to teach the kid to tie his own shoes before trusting him with a weapon.

"Food for the prisoner?"

Killian lifted his head as he tried to bite back the smirk tugging at the corner of his lip. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there like a fool, but as he took a quick glance at the five year old boy leaning against the wall and the several fruit snack wrappers at his feet, he realized he'd been figuratively locked up for far too long. Liam grinned at him in that teasing way he'd inherited from the woman he'd fallen into this ridiculously wonderful true love with and held out a red plastic package for the taking. It was one they seemed to have a lot of since his son had learned how to swipe the grocery list off the fridge - and the pirate brandishing a curved sword on the cardboard box was a slice of irony Killian had learned to deal with.

The boy was lucky he had his mother's smile - it allowed him to get away with _far_ too much.

"I prefer _Captain_ ," he quipped, narrowing his eyes playfully at his son at he took the already opened treat. "Hey, you already ate all the good ones!"

"Nobody said prison would be paradise, papa," Liam shrugged, his smug little expression almost too victorious. "I thought _you_ already knew that."

Killian sighed, rummaging through the nearly empty pack in search of one of the remotely edible pieces as he tried to ignore his little boy's soft giggle. It was another trait of his son's that he couldn't help but find endearing, one that ranked right up there with that head of wild and wavy dark hair as well as an uncanny ability to persuade just about anyone with that charming smirk.

He'd picked that quirk up from the Jones line and it somehow paired well with the bright blue eyes they both possessed - well, at least Emma thought so. He'd coaxed her into mentioning it once _or_ twenty times over the years.

"So, lad," he finally said, raising an eyebrow. "What do I have to do to get out of this place?"

It didn't take long for confusion to fill the boy's face, almost like he hadn't planned this far in advance. Killian couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for him. With a fast acting princess and a rather impulse pirate for parents, the poor kid never stood a chance.

"I'd make him walk the plank."

The voice stating the very predictable idea was clever and full of amusement as it drifted from the doorway. He'd basked in the comfort and happiness that sweet tone had brought him so many times in his long life, but as she rounded the corner into the living room with that humorous grin, he quickly gathered that this instance was _not_ about to be one of those times.

"Well, _well_ ," she started, trying desperately to hold in her laugh as she walked up behind their still rather short son. "What's going on here?"

" _Careful_ , mama," Liam warned, his voice almost a whisper as he looked up at her. "It's a pirate prison - and he's dangerous…."

"Hmmm," Emma contemplated, winking at their boy. " _Clearly_."

Her gaze bounced back to Killian and he found himself fighting to maintain his distaste for the circumstances. It was really hard to do so when she gave him that stare of admiration - the one that silently praised his ability to parent and play all at once. There was still a slight hint of taunting in those green eyes of hers though and he decided it wouldn't hurt to entertain her little exchange a while longer.

"Very funny, Swan," he returned, crossing his arms dramatically as he watched her through the wooden railings. "Though I can assure you my balance is _quite_ adept, I'd prefer not to challenge the waves of our local waters on a rainy day like this one. Perhaps a less hazardous consequence would be suitable?"

She looked toward their boy with a shrug and a permissive nod, one that told the five year old watchman she'd stand guard while he started the search. Liam gave his dad a teasing glare before dashing off, an expression that made Emma laugh while Killian rolled his eyes in continued disbelief.

"Ah, _yes_ \- inclement weather," she smiled, tilting her head to the side. "It's kinda what got you into this whole mess to begin with, isn't it?"

"Aye, love," he sighed, folding his arms in defiance. "That and misplacing that _sodding_ movie case for that film he's been so infatuated with lately."

"Oh, you mean the new _Pirates of The Carribean_ one? Yeah, he's been a bit hooked on it the past couple of weeks…."

"Ah, with the _puns_ now, huh?"

"I thought it was clever," she giggled, placing her hands on the railings as she smirked at his unfortunate position. "Though I can see why _you_ might not be in a laughing mood."

She leaned forward enough for him to meet her halfway, the wood bars between them a weak barrier as he kissed her gently. His feet were tied, but his hands had stayed free and he utilized that bit of fortune by caressing her jaw with his fingertips. She sighed softly against his mouth when his hand started to twist slowly around her ponytail and he had to grin at her reaction. He knew that sound of warning all too well.

"So," she breathed. "Think you'll be released before dinner?"

"Well, it's hard to say," he replied, pursing his lips in a pout. "Unless he locates that bloody movie without our help, I'm going to have to cut a _hell_ of a deal, love."

"You're a good dad," she told him, brushing the hair off his forehead. "If you keep being such a great sport, perhaps I'll have to do some _detaining_ of my own later."

"Ah," Killian perked up, raising a customary eyebrow. "Is that a _promise_ , Swan?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and find out," she flirted, wandering toward the doorway back into the kitchen. "Dinner in an hour, Jones - you better start working on an escape plan."

"Wait - _Swan_ ," he said suddenly, his words quickly turning into a whine. "You….you're _really_ just going to leave me here?"

Her eyes lightened as the corner of her mouth curved up, the realization of just how familiar this was dawning on both of them almost instantly. They fell back into that well known staring contest - the one that had started at the top of a beanstalk years earlier. She _had_ been wrong about him, for the record - and Killian found himself beyond grateful for that for the millionth time.

"I just need a head start," she smiled, a sweet sense of love in her eyes. "But something tells me you'll probably catch up to me anyway."

His heart swelled as he took a quick glance around the room he'd been imprisoned in. The photographs on the fireplace, Liam's soccer cleats on the rug by the door, the vase of fresh flowers he'd brought her the day before - there were certainly worse places he could have been held captive.

"Aye, love - I _always_ do," he quipped. "Here's hoping your son will be a little more accommodating than a bloody giant."

"Best of luck, Captain," she returned, tapping the door frame. "See if you can break free in time to set the table."

"Working on it, love," he groaned, giving her that mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows. "Pirate, remember?"

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, biting her lip. "I don't know if I could _ever_ forget."


	22. Born To Backpedal

**I got an anon prompt a while back about little Liam and Killian both learning how to ride a bike and some Captain Charming snuck in there too! Enjoy this fluffy nonsense :)**

* * *

"Hey - _stop_ looking so uncertain about this," Emma teased, elbowing him gently. "You're going to scare the kid, Captain."

Pressing his lips together, Killian shifted with a groan on the uncomfortable seat. He'd been dreading this day for a while now, procrastinating his reply from the moment his young son first brought up the subject. He'd managed it for nearly two months - not that he'd been keeping _precise_ track - but with Emma finally having a Saturday off, there was no way around it now.

Liam wanted to learn how to ride his bike 'the grown up way' - and Killian didn't have a bloody _clue_ how to teach him.

It's not like he hadn't had much time to work up to this particular instance. His adventurous little boy had received his own bright red two wheeled contraption for his fourth birthday. The object had confused him at first, but as he watched Henry borrow it to demonstrate exactly what such a thing was capable of, that baffled feeling was quickly replaced by a fierce paternal protectiveness. He'd never been happier to see David agree with him on something - and he silently thanked the man when he watched him slap what Emma called 'training wheels' onto each side of the back tire. That day was pretty close to a year ago and honestly, Liam had probably been ready to be free of the extra assistance for much longer than Killian was willing to admit.

Damn his son's impeccable balance and stubborn patience when it came to expertise of the modern world. Liam definitely hadn't obtained that second - well, _either_ quality from his father's side of the family. Killian tried not to think of the way his own feet had stumbled down and _up_ the staircase of their new home a few times or the several frustrating arguments he'd had with that furious bird game on Henry's phone. _That_ wasn't the sort of confidence adjustment he needed at the moment.

"Doubtful, Swan," Killian returned, nodding to the brave little boy retying his shoes just a few paces away. "If he's taken after you in this regard - and he obviously _has_ \- I fear he won't be so easily swayed."

"Oh, you mean he's braver than you - the fiercest pirate in _all_ the land? What a revelation."

"Maybe so," Killian sighed, attempting a smirk. "But what I _meant_ is he's got that 'do first and ask questions later' kind of demeanor. A little impulsive is all…. _almost_ like his mother."

"Be _nice_ ," she replied, shoving him a bit harder this time. "He's a pretty courageous kid….let's just agree that we might _both_ be at fault for that, okay?"

"Fair enough," he exhaled, trying to hide his nervousness. "Even though such a conclusion isn't all that reassuring."

The expression on his face must have lent support to his words as she stood in front of him, her hands leaning forward to cover his with a slight squeeze. She looked a bit vexed - and he wasn't surprised since she rarely saw him this way. In fact, the last time he looked this terrified was when she'd put him behind the wheel of a car with the promise of driving 'not being that difficult'.

She was wrong indeed and his skepticism about navigating odd means for transport multiplied. What the _hell_ were windshield wipers anyway? As far as Killian had been concerned that day, the rain was absolutely _not_ for driving.

"This isn't as bad as you're making it seem," she smirked, holding the helmet she'd insisted he put on. "You two can learn together."

"I appreciate the bonding opportunity, but that is _not_ helping," he glared with a slight pout. "I'm not five, love."

"But your son nearly _is_ ," she reminded him as she bit back an obvious laugh. "So be a good sport, babe."

He straightened up on the seat, gripping the handlebars a little tighter in annoyance. It was almost frustrating to be incompetent in this particular area - mostly because he knew how much it meant to Liam. He had _hoped_ that perhaps Henry would be around for this and that he'd be able to goad his stepson into being the example by way of a doubloon or two. Sadly, the lad seemed to find afternoon plans with Violet more appealing and Killian soon found himself quite up the creek without a paddle - or however the bloody hell that _damn_ saying went.

Now if he had an _actual_ oar or a way to sneak down to the harbor without his observant wife noticing, this whole dilemma would be solved. He was more than willing to endure the shame of sailing an inconspicuous fishing boat instead of the Jolly Roger if it meant he could avoid an afternoon of trying to stay an upright role model on two temperamental wheels.

"Killian," she smiled, tilting her head as her thumb stroked the scar under his eye. "It's going to be _fine_. You just have to trust me."

He exhaled softly, narrowing an eye at her pleading green gaze. Of _course_ she'd pick such a statement. She really did know him too well.

"It's bad form to use a man's words against him, love," he countered. " _Especially_ in such dire circumstances."

"Says the man who asked the same of me in the midst of becoming the Dark One," she teased, holding out the helmet she'd bought him. "I think if _I_ managed to put a little faith in you _then_ , you can probably find a way to do the same with me and your _son_ now."

" _Fine_ ," he sighed, knowing her logic was too accurate to be argued with. "But you have the-"

"Bandaids, disinfectant spray, rum, and Dr. Whale on standby," she finished for him, holding up her cellphone and a plastic grocery bag as proof. " _Just_ like you requested."

Killian let out a deep breath, smirking slightly at the way she'd catered to his probably far too elaborate list of demands. He'd initially hoped his requirements might deter this day for a little while longer, but she'd come through - as _always_. He, however, hadn't been able to avoid rolling his eyes at the excited expression she wore while she announced that the pharmacy belonging to one of those infernal dwarves now carried pirate bandages.

He figured he'd label them as Liam's if anyone asked - especially if the inquirer happened to be a certain prince who was often _anything_ but charming.

"Well, well, _well_."

 _Oh bloody hell_ , Killian thought as the cocky voice came from behind him. What in the realms was _he_ doing here? He let out a slight groan - one that was interrupted by his wife's hand slapping his chest - as he remembered what building was just across the way and the way their current location seemed to suddenly align with the conversation he'd shared with Liam just a few hours earlier.

* * *

" _Ready, papa?"_

 _"I think it's I who should be asking you that, little man," Killian answered, raising his eyebrow as he checked for knots in his son's sneakers. "You're the one who seems to be requiring most of the prep work this morning."_

 _Liam laughed with a slight shrug, nodding his head to demonstrate that his new helmet he'd just pulled on had a strap that still needed to be tightened. Killian had been quite entertained by the whole process of safety first, despite not being excited about the need for such precaution. Emma truly had gone all out with everything from red knee pads to little black gloves with something Henry called 'grippies'. Liam had tolerated all of it with that adorable grin, wiggling his partially covered fingers as he adjusted to the new attire._

 _He certainly was a devilishly handsome kid - even if his choice of hobby was somewhat questionable._

" _It's not that bad though," Liam replied, tilting his chin up while Killian handled the helmet adjustment. "Better safe than sorry is what Mama says."_

 _"Your mother says a lot of things, lad," Killian laughed as he pinched his son's cheek. "But sadly, she is usually correct."_

 _"Just don't tell her that, huh?"_

 _"That's my boy," Killian nodded with a wink. "Loyal as a first mate should be."_

 _"Yeah, but today I'm going to ride my bike, Papa - not a boat," Liam reminded him. "So I'll be on the land and not in the water."_

 _"Too right, lad," Killian acknowledged. "Sounds like we've got to find a more logical place for bike riding. Any ideas?"_

 _"Yep," Liam answered, a curious twinkle in his inherited blue eyes. "I know the perfect spot."_

* * *

Of _course_ his perceptive little boy had known David was manning the post today while Emma blocked out time for this long awaited event - and of _course_ Liam had figured out a way to make the milestone accessible to his doting grandfather. In all fairness, the sidewalk just up the road from the sheriff's station had the least amount of cracks in town - not that Killian had spent _any_ time researching it.

"Oh, Dad - hey," Emma greeted, feigning surprise. "You're…. _here_."

The other sheriff strolled toward them with that nonchalant smile, catching the gaze of the dark haired kid they'd all come here to watch. Liam hopped off his bike in a rather clumsy fashion before running across the concrete to his grandfather. David lifted him with a playful growl and Killian had to grin at the sound of his son's elated laughter, muffled slightly by the older man's leather jacket in the middle of their tight hug. As much as Killian hadn't been expecting his father-in-law's appearance, the smile on his little boy's face convinced him quickly that he could endure an afternoon of the prince's unsolicited company.

Well, supposing the bloody royal could keep his mouth _shut_ about the predicament Killian had found himself in - the one that had led him right to his current seat on his own borrowed metal deathtrap.

"Told you I would be," David answered, letting Liam back down and turning toward his daughter. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Yeah, Swan," Killian mimicked, giving her one of those _we'll-discuss-this-later_ glares. "Thank you _so_ much for informing your father about our afternoon agenda."

"Hmmm," she replied with an amused shrug, setting the helmet on his head. "Sorry?"

"Oh, now _that's_ cute," David laughed at his eyes focused on Killian, reaching for the cellphone he usually kept in his jacket pocket. "Don't move-"

Killian couldn't resist the chance to lob his newly acquired headwear at the man, a reaction that caused David to drop his phone with an annoyed glare. He picked it up quickly, still snapping the picture Killian had been hoping he'd be able to avoid. The prince laughed loudly and all in good fun. It was fortunate that most of their interactions tended to fall in that category nowadays. It had taken them a while to get to this point, but as they'd filled up the storybook with memories of various locations - Neverland, Camelot, the Underworld - he and David had developed quite a solid friendship. It was, however, built largely on teasing and a variety of one liners both of their wives had grown tired of _long_ ago. It didn't take much time in this current case for Emma to quickly fold her arms in exasperation as she proved once again just how unamused she was by the constant back and forth of the two most important men in her life.

Well, excluding Liam of course - though it was _highly_ likely the almost five year old boy was acting much more mature than either of them at the particular moment.

"Almost as cute as those matching shirts Snow made you and Neal wear during your last family portrait," Killian quipped, raising an eyebrow. "Really, Dave, it was _truly_ ador-

"Hey, they were _not_ the same! Nothing like the time _your_ son wanted to literally be you for Halloween," David said with a wave of his hand. "I never thought I'd have to explain to Liam why men don't perm their hair so thank you for-"

"Well, you can't blame the boy for aspiring to be such a dashing _scoundrel_ ," Killian bit back, winking at Emma. "Better than dressing up like his grandfather, what with all the silky royal pants and elaborate fur cloaks."

"As opposed to that floor dragging leather coat _you_ used to strut around in," David groaned. "You should have worn it today, Hook. It's the perfect attire for an adult man as he learns to-."

"Oh my _hell_ ," Emma cut in with a laugh. "Could you two stop already? It's fair to say you've both had a few fashion flaws over the years and from what _I've_ heard, Dad - you're not exactly an expert at riding a bike either."

Killian's head snapped back toward David and his grin spread rapidly while he watched the man's face redden just the slightest bit. He couldn't help but cross his arms proudly over his chest with a victorious smile, even if he was still trying to decide whose side his lovely wife was on. He glanced sideways at her briefly and she caught onto his motive quickly, rolling her eyes instead of divulging where she'd be directing her support.

"I'm pretty sure I know how to ride a _bike_ , Emma-"

"Well, by all means," Killian smirked, rising from the seat and gesturing toward it. "Show us how it's done, your _majesty_."

"Oh, _please_ ," David replied with an exaggerated tone, waving his hand at the bike. "I could ride that thing with my eyes closed."

"Well, go right ahead, mate!"

"I don't….I'm just here to watch Liam," David countered, hands on his hips. "I can assure you that I am _fully_ capable-"

"Swan, your father is _so_ -"

"Killian, shut _up_ \- shut up, shut up," Emma nearly whispered, smacking his arm repeatedly before pointing toward the spot Liam had been waiting. "Oh my god, _look_ at him!"

The sheer amount of astonishment in his wife's voice was enough to pull him from his sword measuring contest with his father-in-law. He spun on his heel, glancing quickly in the direction Emma had suddenly become enthralled with. His eyes widened quickly as he took in the scene that had rendered her gaze teary while forcing David's jaw to drop. Killian wanted to slap himself for being so absorbed in his banter that he'd nearly missed it, but instead, he allowed a beaming grin to split up his face as he fought back some emotion of his own.

Maybe neither he nor David happened be rather skilled in the art of riding a two wheeled bike, but Liam sure was - and he was currently doing it without help from _any_ of them.

"Well," the prince said softly, his own expression bright and overjoyed. "How about that…."

Killian chuckled quietly, only moving his eyes away from his grinning son to meet Emma's for a moment. She gave him _that_ smile - the one that they typically shared during these monumental parenting moments. It was the affirmation he needed from time to time and he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist and laying a gentle kiss against her hair. It was beyond thrilling to see their boy take on that persona of loving a challenge so independently.

Well, until the possible panic of seeing Liam tumble over the tires set in. There wasn't a chance in hell he'd allow _that_ to happen.

"Swan, is he-"

"I think he obviously knows what he's doing, Killian," Emma smirked, glancing over her shoulder at a familiar face making her way across the street. "You _two_ , on the other hand…."

"Grandma!"

Liam's little voice called out happily to an eagerly approaching Snow as she crossed the road, a huge smile on her face as she moved toward the boy and his bike. She possessed the look of total amazement that all of them seem to wear whenever Liam was the center of their attention. She reached him quickly and Killian watched in sheer disbelief how carefully Liam got the bike to skid to a halt, his tiny feet skimming the concrete as he hopped off. Snow took him into her arms in a tight squeeze that caused both of them to grin wildly, a reaction that quickly spread to the rest of their little group. A slight sense of jealousy spiked Killian's nerves as Liam shifted from his grandmother's embrace and glanced his direction, his smile proud and completely ecstatic.

It was silly to feel jilted and Killian quickly realized it when his son suddenly made a beeline for him, his small sneakers plodding the pavement as his arms spread. Emma gave him a smirk and a quick shrug - a little reaction that seemed to reassure him that yes, he was _still_ the person Liam was most anxious to impress.

Bloody _hell_ , he loved that little boy.

"Papa!"

That simple word put him back into his paternally confident stance and he descended forward, gathering Liam into a huge hug with a giant spin. The giggle such an act drew from his dark haired little kid was enough to drown out the fear he had regarding that other object with a four lettered name - the one Snow was wheeling toward them with an admiring smile.

"Papa, did you _see?"_

"Well, of _course_ I saw," Killian chuckled, holding Liam up with his arm tight around the boy's legs. "Good form indeed, my boy. How did you get so good at that already?"

"It's _easy_ , papa," Liam told him, pointing toward the borrowed bike Killian had left propped up on the kickstand just a few paces away. "Do you want to try now?"

Killian felt a bit of uneasy tension set in at his son's request and hit bit his lips as he considered escape routes. Portals had become far too limited recently and magic wasn't something Emma would be willing to use in his favor this time. He was going to have to think up a hell of an excuse - or he was going to have to _try_.

"I think we'd _all_ love to see that, Jones," David cut in, smirk beaming as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Go ahead - we'll watch."

"Oh, _no_ you don't," Snow laughed, taking a place next to Emma and her excited grandson. "Emma mentioned you were wanting to give it a shot as well and luckily, Marco was willing to loan us August's old bike for the afternoon."

She gestured to the two wheeled object behind them, one both Killian and David had neglected to notice when she initially showed up. The prince's eyes centered on the bike before drifting back to his wife. Killian couldn't help the slow grin that spread across his slightly less nervous face, his own vision darting sideways to where Emma stood with her hands resting on Liam's little shoulders.

 _Well played, Swan_ , he thought with an amused smirk. He noticed quickly that while her expression was quite similar to his - even though she'd added a sly wink - the look on her _father's_ face was truly lacking any sort of good humor.

"Well," Killian quipped, turning toward David while perking up enough to convince his son and perhaps himself. "After _you_ , your highness."

"Yeah, _yeah_ ," the man grumbled with a final glare. "Watch it, Hook - or you just might find yourself without _either_ hand."

"On the contrary, mate," Killian laughed, catching the helmet the grouchy prince tossed his way. "I'd venture to say _you're_ the one who might be coming out of this with an injury or two."

"Don't push it, _pirate_ -" David replied, plodding slowly toward the bike and yelling over his shoulder. "-and I am not your mate!"

"Believe me," Killian smiled, knowing the words didn't hold as much venom as they once did. "I _know_ , Dave."

"You better lighten up on him," Emma warned him mid saunter, her grin contagious as she paused to lean forward and clip the buckle on his necessary headwear. "Respect for royalty and such, right?"

"Nah, I'm still winning him over, love," he returned as he kissed her quickly. "I can feel it."

"Go get 'em, tiger," she teased, choosing to ignore the comment he'd pulled from their Neverland past while she ruffled Liam's hair. "We'll be here."

With a heavy and finally defeated sigh, Killian swung his leg back over and sat cautiously on the black seat. He peered quickly up the road and tried not to think of just how painful concrete would feel when he inevitably crashed. Gripping the handlebars, he glanced over at the prince who was giving him quite the challenging stare as he did the same.

 _So much for smooth sailing_ , he thought as he adjusted his feet on the pedals. Bumpy seas - or sidewalk - was _surely_ what laid ahead.


	23. True Love & High Adventure

**Just some Daddy!Killian Princess Bride style :] posted on Tumblr a hundred years ago and I'm finally adding it here.**

* * *

"Hey buddy," Killian's sleepy voice greeted, raspy from rest and an unexpected awakening. "Feeling any better?"

Liam shook his head with a soft sniffle, snuggling back against the blankets as he rubbed his eyes. Killian moved into the room with a sympathetic smirk and a big yawn. He'd been leaning in the doorway for only a moment after his little boy's coughing had pulled him from an early morning slumber. Liam had been on the tail end of a nasty winter cold for a few days, a fact that brought out the protective parent in him. Well, the _overprotective_ parent as Emma would say.

"You need to get some shut eye, lad," Killian encouraged with a slight laugh, leaning forward and kissing his son's forehead. "You look pretty tired."

"I know," Liam sighed, looking up at him with tired yet hopeful eyes. "But papa, could you maybe read me a story? Just until I go back to sleep?"

Killian smiled with a subtle nod, knowing full well he wasn't about to deny such a simple request from his sick kid - especially when bedtime tales were a pastime he'd missed out on recently. Ailments of the season had taken a bit of a toll on their daily routines. Taking a few minutes to indulge wouldn't be a _crime_.

"Alright, my boy," he said sweetly, lifting a book he didn't recognize from the bedside table. "What's this one?"

"Oh, it's a new book."

"I figured as much," Killian grinned, flipping the cover open. "But what's it called?"

"It's the Princess Bride, papa."

Of _course_ it was. Killian tried desperately not to roll his eyes at the addition to his son's surprisingly vast collection of literature. This was _definitely_ the work of his wife - Emma loved that _bloody_ movie. Accepting the challenge to locate this particular tale in the form of a bedtime storybook wasn't something his young son could have accomplished without her assistance.

"I _see_ ," Killian sighed, thumbing through the pages. "Does the fact that it's sitting here mean you've already read this one and we can look for something a little more adventurous?"

"Pa- _pa_ ," Liam groaned, sitting up in bed and wiggling under his covers. "This story has _lots_ of adventure! Fencing and fighting and giants...chases and pirates too I think."

"Hmmm," Killian mused, leaning back in the chair next to his son's bed. "So I suppose I ought to try and stay awake for it then?"

"Well, _yeah_ ," Liam replied, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think you're going to be able to read if your eyes aren't open."

Killian laughed, shaking his head at the boy's all too correct observation. His fingers navigated their way to the title page and he cleared his throat softly. He'd always loved this - reading to Liam was something he'd perfected over the years he'd been called 'papa'. The look on his son's face told him just how much the skill was appreciated.

"Okay," he sighed, scratching softly at his jaw. "Chapter one..."

He set into a well known rhythm, his voice curving around the words on each page in a manner that was fluid and natural. Liam rested under the warmth of his blanket, studying the way Killian read just as he always did. It was difficult to resist peeking up at his son's entertained eyes - so he allowed himself to do so a time or two.

It was such a perfectly calm scene - well, until they worked their way through a _few_ more pages.

"Whoa - _wait_ ," Killian started, stopping momentarily. "What is all this about 'as you wish'? That Westley shouldn't allow that lass to _always_ have her way. Farm boy or not - the man's got to set some boundaries. I mean she can't just-"

"Papa..."

Liam gave him a bit of a glare, one that told him to let it go and continue. He also appeared to be stifling a laugh and Killian narrowed his eyes at that fact. _Clearly his mother's son_ , he thought with a groan.

"You were _saying_ , papa?"

"Ugh - _fine_ ," Killian retorted, lifting his striped socked feet to rest on the bed. "As I was _saying_..."

Killian's voice resumed narrating the orders Buttercup gave Westley. He tried to keep the sarcasm from his storytelling, but by the time sunset rolled around in the book, he couldn't help himself.

"Wait - you didn't tell me there was _kissing_ in this book, lad," he complained, arching his eyebrows. "This isn't appropriate-"

"Pa- _pa_..."

"Well, there sure _isn't_ any bloody sword fighting like you said," he defended, skimming a few other paragraphs. "When does it get good?"

"When you keep _reading_ , papa," Liam told him, smiling at his dad's reactions. "Soon you get to see Westley become a pirate!"

"Hmmm, pirating is good," Killian decided, flipping the page dramatically. "Let's see now..."

He found his place in the text and began to read again, guiding them through Buttercup's devastation at Westley's apparent demise and highlighting the dramatic recount of her kidnapping. Killian hadn't really noticed the way his tone lowered and the slight concern that laced it as he started the part where the princess jumped overboard into monster infested waters.

"Papa, the eels don't get her this time."

"What?"

Killian looked up from the book, quickly realizing that his eyes were far too wide as Liam smirked at him. He tried to regain his composure as he matched his son's witty stare.

"I'm just telling you because you looked worried," Liam offered, yawning at he pressed his head back into the pillow. "The eel doesn't get her when she jumps in."

" _Pfff_ \- I'm not _worried_ ," Killian lied, shrugging with feigned nonchalance. "I just don't understand why she'd jump overboard. Doesn't seem like she was thinking clearly."

"Maybe she was just trying to get their attention?"

Killian bit his lip in thought, tilting his head as his eyes fell back to the book. This particular plot point was a little too familiar. It was almost reminiscent of a time he should have been paying a _bit_ more attention to a woman trying to make a statement - a moment where _that_ certain princess had thought it appropriate to leap from the safety of a ship into a stormy and mermaid ridden sea. His heart flip flopped a bit at the parallel as he tried to hold back a grin.

"Papa, we can stop now if you want-"

"No, _no_ , it's okay," Killian returned, trying to swallow his building excitement. "We can read a little more. But, _uh_ , wait - which part were we on?"

"I think she was in the water," Liam recalled, sighing heavily. "The eel was coming after her and-"

"Ah, _yes_ \- here!"

Liam almost giggled at his father's rather anxious outburst, a reaction that caused Killian to blush as he buried his face in the book once more. He picked up the tale where they'd left off and his pace increased as they began to blaze through more of the text. He read with fervor as he told Liam of the man in black and the fact that he was _not_ left handed, a fact that Killian silently noted he had in common with this 'Dread Pirate Roberts'.

He sped through a few more key occurrences - a loving Buttercup causing her true love to tumble down a hillside, the reunited's couple chat in the fire swamp ruled by rodents of unusual size, and a little _more_ kissing that surely did _not_ need to be included in the book. As he read, he tried not to compare the twosome's rather epic love story to the one he shared with Emma. The similarities were definitely there though - especially seeing how through it all, the pair seemed to _always_ find one another. It made his stomach flutter a bit as he turned another page.

He was on the verge of giving away just how much he was enjoying the tale Liam had coaxed him into when he came up against a sentence that was _not_ appealing in the least - the one where Humperdinck stood on a balcony Killian wished he'd fall off of.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ \- I read that wrong," Killian said aloud, going back over the words he was sure were a mistake. "Buttercup...the _queen_? No - no, that's _not_ how...she doesn't marry Humperdinck! She _has_ to marry Westley! I'm sure of it. Liam, how is it _possible_ that-"

His panicked eyes shot up, begging for an explanation from his son - who'd _apparently_ fallen asleep. Killian's words hung in the air as he dropped back against the chair. He let out a frustrated breath with a slightly happy smirk, but focused on the biggest and perhaps the _only_ positive fact of the moment - his sick little boy was _finally_ out cold. He tried to settle with the knowledge that he'd successfully lured him back to a restful slumber with some skilled storytelling, but his fingers inched for conclusion. Flipping through the rest of the book for some solace and reassurance was probably acceptable. He could do it quickly - he just _needed_ to know how it ended.

"Find something you like in there?"

Killian jumped a bit at the voice coming from the door frame. His eyes snapped up to meet his wife's accusing ones. Well, this was just _perfect_.

"Just finishing up the story your son requested," he lied, trying to rid himself of his rosy cheeks. "Looks like it worked too - told you that one was _boring_ , love."

"Oh, I don't think that's it at all," she smiled, wandering to his side and running her fingers teasingly through his hair. "I think he just likes hearing your voice, Killian. You haven't been able to read to him since he's been sick."

"Yeah I know," he sighed, a half smile at the corner of his cheek. "Feels good to be back."

Emma moved around to the back of the chair, caressing his shoulders before pushing forward gently to wrap her arms around his neck. She nuzzled him softly as they shared in a moment of staring at the kid who'd turned them into a family. Liam shifted a few inches under the covers as Killian let out a soft laugh. Emma matched his reaction as he reached up to rest his fingers on her embrace.

"I'm glad you've obviously got him feeling a little better," Emma offered softly, kissing his cheek in a sweet gesture. "Maybe we should let him get some sleep."

Killian rested his head back against her torso, trying not to show too much disappointment at her decisive statement. The book still sat open in his lap and his eyes squinted carefully at the words before peering up at her.

"Hmmm, _right_ ," Emma laughed, raising her eyebrows with a taunt. "Come to bed, Mr. Jones - _after_ you finish your book of course."

He smiled honestly at her agreement and pressed his mouth together in a way that he knew might tempt her kiss. She didn't fight him as her lips dropped sweetly to his. As she pulled back, he realized there was really only one way to respond to her request.

"As you _wish_ , love."


	24. Crushed

**Just a bit about daddy!Killian and little Liam's first crush (with a small appearance by Papa Jones) - total CS family fluff!**

* * *

"Dave, you are a bloody _fool_ ," Killian decided, shaking his head in disbelief as he adjusted the sandpaper in his grip. "There's no way they'd put ghosts in the fifth film. It's an adventure movie not a _sodding_ horror story."

"I'm _just_ passing along what the news has to say this morning," David replied, brushing sawdust off the bow of the sailboat. "Something about a Captain Salazar I think..."

"As if Jack Sparrow doesn't _already_ have his hands full," Killian chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Merely being a captain is hard enough for that man."

David chuckled as he tossed a tattered rag across the deck, letting it land successfully in a pile of similar ones. He'd initially given Killian hell about obsessing over the Jolly Roger's well worn exterior while reminding him that he didn't have to adhere to the standards of the king's navy anymore. Yet when Killian has decided to spend a few days swabbing the ship from stem to stern, David had somehow wound up at the docks anyway. There were no complaints about the unexpected company from a captain's standpoint - in fact, he and Emma's dad got along in an oddly effortless manner.

Well, the coffee he often showed up with _may_ have assisted with that too.

" _Please_ don't tell me you two are arguing about Jack Sparrow."

The well known voice prompted Killian to turn on his heel, an honest smile landing and stretching across his lips as his eyes settled on her. Emma never ceased to make his heart stumble all over itself and as she wandered toward them with that knowing smirk, he was reminded once again that she'd probably _always_ make his pulse race.

She was dressed casually - a black and tan striped sweater covering her arms and dark jeans hugging her legs in a way he appreciated to _no_ end. Her hair was that light golden color, the one that had first captured his stare years ago as it tumbled in loose curls down her shoulders. _God_ , Emma was beautiful - and she was _his_. She'd _always_ be his. That was something he might never fully get his mind around.

"Not arguing, love," he smiled, pulling her to his side as he wrapped his arm around her wait. "Just shutting down your father's daft theories about the Caribbean."

"Like I said," David cut in, throwing him a glare. " _Just_ passing along information."

"Glad to see that you two are keeping each other in line," Emma smiled softly, lifting on her toes to place a lingering kiss on his lips. "Have you seen your son yet?"

* * *

"Oh, no - not yet. My, _uh_ \- my dad - he's picking him up."

Killian felt foolish for stuttering through his explanation, especially given the fact that he'd been getting used to his new reference to family for a month or so now. His father's return to his world had been tumultuous in the beginning - they'd had quite a few issues to sort through. It had taken a few fights, even more declarations, and even a wayward tear or two, but the spot they were in now was slowly growing comfortable. It was a new thing for all of them, but Killian and Emma had made the decision to be open to the happiness their son might gain from having a second grandpa in the picture. They'd braved a few new opportunities, giving the redeemed man a chance to be a dependable cornerstone in their little Liam's life - and so far, so good.

"Good," Emma replied, a hint of surprise in her tone. "I bet that will make his day."

"My father's or Liam's?"

"Hmmm," she mused, raising an eyebrow. "Both?"

Killian laughed quietly, kissing her forehead and she nuzzled his neck. He loved the way they molded together as he rested his chin on the crown of her head. It was perfect. It was right. It was _home_.

"Oh, thank _god_ \- Henry's back," David announced with a relieved sigh. "Not that I don't enjoy being here when you two are doing…. _that_."

"I hope you're not insinuating that I shouldn't be kissing your daughter," Killian chided, pinching Emma's side playfully as he rolled his eyes at his father-in-law. "I'd thought you _might_ be over that by now, Dave. I mean we're _married_. Of everything that entails, I'm _pretty_ sure that kissing is the least-"

"For the record, _some_ of us don't want to know _everything_ ," he cut him off, waving a hand to beg Killian to stop. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I'm going to go see what your oldest son is up to."

Emma's fingers found their way to his chest and she began to drag her nails gently over the fabric of his shirt, quickly gathering his attention. The look she gave him was one he'd been slowly learning to adore - an expression that confirmed how true David's words were concerning Henry. Killian had become something of a father to the teenage lad in a turn of events that was almost _too_ natural. The boy seemed to idolize him in a way he never planned on, but in a manner he'd _never_ take for granted. Yes, he'd transformed into quite the family man - and he could find _zero_ fault in that.

"So what's on your agenda this afternoon, Swan?"

"Not too much actually," she answered, reaching to adjust the collar on his jacket. "Things have been pretty quiet down at the station so I thought I'd stop by and see what sort of ruckus was going on over here."

"Did something make you think we'd be up to no good? You're always thinking the worst of me, _love_."

" _Hardly_ , Jones - though I know how you love the idea of me simply thinking of you," Emma flirted, winking stealthily at him. "So let me run my stuff inside and I'll continue to do just that until I come back, okay?"

Killian grinned wildly, but hadn't managed to formulate a sassy reply when he caught sight of a dark and oh _so_ wavy haired kid moving up the sidewalk. His little dimples were testament to the fact that walking home with his grandpa had most definitely been a highlight of his afternoon. Killian observed the way Liam clung to the older man's hand, peering upward as they appeared to be engaged in an interesting conversation. As the two continued toward them, his father glanced upward and Killian caught the subtle flicker in his stare - a small hint of panic laced with a little confusion.

His toes flexed involuntarily in his shoes as he realized that a 'ruckus' might be _exactly_ what they were about to waltz into.

"Papa!"

Killian allowed himself a small ounce of distraction as the yelled greeting from his little boy invoked the same reaction it always did, that face splitting and prideful grin he'd given up on warding off. Liam bounded forward with all the grace a five year old kid could possess, his little sneakers plodding awkwardly as he raised his arms mid run. A chuckle left Killian's throat as he reached for him, lifting the lanky little boy into his embrace and hugging him tightly. He smoothed his son's wild hair down as he reveled in the beautiful feeling of being a father for the millionth time since they'd added to their family.

"Hey buddy," he breathed, squeezing Liam carefully. "How was school?"

"It was good," Liam replied, wiggling his way back to the ground. "Papa, can I go to the water?"

"As long as you stay _out_ of the water," Killian told him, raising a trusting eyebrow. "Go ahead, lad. Be careful."

Liam grinned a bit mischievously as he took off, his shoelaces dangling a little longer than they should. Killian smirked at the sight while silently hoping the length of the strings wouldn't cause a fall. Once he peeked back up at his father's worrying stare, Killian immediately realized that his concern was misdirected.

"Thanks for picking him up from…. _uh_ , dad? Hey, is everything-" he started, his voice full of question. "-okay?"

"Oh, _uh_ , yeah," his father said, shuffling his feet before leaning back on the side of the boat. "Liam just….mentioned something on the way home is all."

Killian felt his heart skip a few beats as he watched his father's eyes fill with a glassy confusion. He'd been relieved and honestly enthralled with how well the man had taken to being a grandfather and even more so with how much Liam adored him. The look on his face now made a bit of worry simmer between them - and Killian _knew_ he needed to put a stop to that.

"Oh," he began, swallowing hard. "Was it something bad-"

"He said he likes a girl."

Killian bit off the words hanging on the end of a his sentence as his posture straightened. A scary silence swelled in the air between him and the man who'd clearly had an interesting chat with his five year old son on what was usually a typical afternoon walk. Not _this_ time though.

"A…. _girl_? What girl?"

"Well, there's this girl in his class I guess," his father continued, scrambling to find the words. "He said she sits next to him, but he knows her from outside of school too."

" _Uh_ , what's….how?"

"He said her parents know you….he said something about you helping her mom find her dad once-"

"Ariel," Killian blurted out, his eyes focusing as he deciphered the path this explanation was taking. " _Melody_."

Oh, bloody _hell_. His brain throbbed with frustration as he internally cursed the day Emma had made him enroll Liam in summer swimming lessons. He'd groaned through the entire process, claiming that their boy had the sea in his blood and the last thing he needed was someone to instruct him on how to handle it. _Apparently_ , more had come from those classes than eliminating his son's need for floaties.

God, their little boy had his first crush. It didn't matter how long he'd been sailing the open water - Killian sure as _hell_ wasn't old enough for this.

"Yes! _That's_ the name he mentioned," his father said with a snap, recognition filling his stare. "Little dark haired lass, right?"

"Mmm, hmm - that's the girl…."

"A girl? What girl?"

The line of inquiry cut into the rather tense chat in a way that made Killian jump. It was a tone he was usually beyond happy to hear, but in this moment, the last thing he expected was the voice of his returning wife. He began the nervous process of worrying his lower lip as he tried to decide what words would best divulge what he'd just learned about Liam's new interest. It didn't take long for recollection to set in and he felt the color drain from his cheeks.

He remembered it all too fast - Camelot and a _certain_ kid who'd taken a liking to girl in the stables. It had been one of the more humorous moments of the trip and his budding relationship with his stepson - although Emma had not found it _nearly_ as amusing as he did. Something told him she might find the funny in the reaction he was having now though. _Oh, dammit_ , he thought silently.

"Liam just has….a new friend," Killian lied, feigning a smile. "Nothing to be worried about, love."

"Oh," Emma smirked, clearly seeing through his fib. "A friend huh? Who?"

"Nobody, love - _err_ , just….Melody. You know, Ariel's daughter? They're friends…. _just_ friends."

Emma's face slowly lit up with understanding and a very victorious grin as she looked to his father. God, it was a _wonder_ his father had swindled the seas as a pirate for so long - the guilty expression taking over his features confirmed that his ability to fool was completely lacking.

"Killian," Emma began, struggling to reign in her laughter. "Does Liam have a little _crush_?"

"Why in the bloody _hell_ would you think that, Swan?"

"Well, the fact that you're so vehemently denying it for one," she replied between smiles. "A little in shock are we?"

"No I'm _not_ \- because he doesn't _have_ a crush, love," Killian scoffed, shrugging off her accusation. "Besides, if he _did_ , I'd know about it."

"So he didn't tell you?"

Killian sighed, peeking sideways at his father as Emma realized where the information had come from. Her amusement carried on as Killian watched his father hold his hands up in humorous surrender.

"Hey," the newly acquired grandpa defended, grinning at the situation. "Don't shoot the messenger."

"Yeah, _yeah_ ," Killian retorted with an eye roll. "Why don't you go see what other intel you can plunder, _Captain_ …."

His father chuckled loudly as he headed toward the water in pursuit of his grandson. Liam was busy chasing the several seagulls lined the shore as Henry and David assisted him in cornering the birds. Killian shook his head at the sight, distracted for a moment by the love that seemed to surround his son. This picture of family wasn't something he'd even imagined falling into his view, but now that it had, he didn't want to imagine anything but this happy and _normal_ life - _even_ if 'normal' meant dealing with situations like this one.

Emma was truly doing a terrible job at assuaging his rattled emotions though. _That's karma for you_ , he mused silently.

"You're _really_ enjoying this aren't you, Swan?"

"Well, it's about time you were on the receiving end of one of these things you seem to find _so_ funny," Emma smirked, wrapping her arms around his waist. " _Not_ so humorous when the shoe's on the other foot, is it?"

"Oh, come _on_ , love," Killian groaned. "You're not worried about this?"

"Killian, he's _five_ ," she laughed, reaching up to smooth his hair out of his eyes. "It's cute."

"No, it's _not_ …"

Emma giggled as she pressed a kiss against his lips, her hands pressed firmly on his chest. It was one of those quiet moments that had grown quite limited over the course of their busy days. Killian gasped softly when she pulled back and laid her head on his shoulder. His hand rested at waistline of her jeans and she shivered a bit at his touch, something that prompted his grin as they stared out at their active little boy who'd taken to playing in the shallow water.

"You know," Emma said softly, sighing contently. "I talked to Ariel yesterday. She's actually bringing Melody over for a playdate this weekend."

" _Swan_ …."

"Hey, it's already been scheduled, Killian," she teased, tilting her head playfully. "I'm just giving you the heads up."

"I'd prefer you giving me a way to keep it from happening," he pouted. "I don't know that I'm prepared to let that boy used the devilish charm we _know_ he's inherited to woo a girl."

"Oh, is _that_ right?" Emma smiled, a slight laugh escaping her. "So what exactly are you planning on doing about this, Mr. Jones?"

Killian's mind turned with the possibilities as his tongue pressed into the inside of his cheek. There had to be a way to take control of the situation - he couldn't just let Liam ride off into the sunset with this lass. His brain skimmed over an idea that he knew he shouldn't entertain. He _really_ shouldn't….but maybe it was the only way. A heavy sigh stole his breath as he pulled Emma closer to his side.

"The same thing we did last time we encountered this circumstance," he offered with a sly smirk. "We're going to _spy_."


	25. Operation Mermaid

**This is the second part of Crushed :] as requested by a few readers...**

* * *

"Swan, move _over_ -"

"No," she hissed. " _You_ move…."

"Seriously, love - _scoot_ …."

"I'm _not_ moving. I barely have _any_ room, Killian-"

"Bloody _hell_ , Emma," he groaned, bracing his hands on the counter as he leaned to the side for a better line of vision. "I can't even see what's going on. Just shove over a _bit_ -"

"Not a chance."

They'd been elbowing one another for the better part of their undercover task, each battling for the best view as they stood side by side at the window over the kitchen sink. The glass pane provided them with a stealthy spot where it was easy to observe the backyard and set up shop for what Killian was affectionately calling 'Operation Mermaid'. Emma hadn't fought him on it - naming their schemes was always a necessity and this one was very fitting given just who they were spying on.

Killian checked the clock on the stove - _dammit_. It had only been two hours. There was no _way_ they'd survive this - and that wasn't just in terms of this particular playdate.

It had all started after Liam shared some rather enlightening news with his newly coined Grandpa Jones on the walk home from school a few days earlier. Killian's head had filled with confusion and a few shreds of denial as his father narrated the boy's admission with caution. His little Liam had a _crush_ , one he apparently had _no_ problem discussing with his chaperone on their little jaunt. Killian had been disbelieving at first - the boy wasn't old enough for such interests. Hell, Killian wasn't old enough to be the father of a little heartbreaker - because yes, that is _exactly_ what Liam would end up being. He _was_ a Jones boy after all.

He was trying not to be too vexed over the whole ordeal, but the knowledge presented that little fact that he'd been trying to dodge for a couple of months now. Liam was getting older - and Killian didn't like it one _bit_.

"You know, Jones," Emma offered, eating a piece of the bagel she'd somehow prepared while Killian had been silently analyzing. "They're actually _very_ cute together."

He gave her a side eyed pout that he was hoping might pass as an annoyed glare. Emma kept her stare fixed on the sight outside as Killian tried to avoid the idea of his roguishly handsome son being referenced as 'cute'. No, _that_ was not happening - especially when there was a _girl_ sitting next to him.

"I'll show you _cute_ ," he taunted, turning toward her and biting into the bagel she was holding. "I'm going to find a better crow's nest."

"You _stupid_ pirate," she growled, shaking her head with a smirk. "There isn't a better place - and I was eating that."

"Yeah and now _I_ am," he winked, moving quickly toward the door. "I also happen to know of a decent sized crack in the fence over on the side of the yard."

"The side where the shed is or the side next to the flower bed? We _just_ fixed that like two months ago! There _better_ not be a crack."

Killian glanced up at the ceiling innocently, trying to conjure up a remotely believable alibi. It wasn't his fault that their little Liam had a fondness for treasure and couldn't quite use the too tall shovel properly yet. The fence had only suffered a minor casualty when he flung a bit of dirt too hard, something Killian had tried not to laugh at. Okay, _maybe_ it was his fault.

"Well, we can sit here and argue about repairs-" he finally said, scratching nervously behind his ear. "-or you can follow me and see for yourself."

" _Fine_ ," she replied, a playful glare taking over her expression. "Lead the way, _Captain_."

Killian rolled his eyes, trying to feign annoyance at her little nickname for him. It was obviously a ruse - Emma knew how much he loved that endearment. They didn't have time for where that surefire banter _might_ lead. Right now, they were on a mission.

They both tried to keep their footsteps fast as Killian went ahead, slipping around the corner gate before he waved Emma in a similar direction. He gritted his teeth with wide eyes when her boots click clacked on the concrete, a response that reminded her to walk with a quieter purpose. She moved to tip toe as they slunk around the corner toward the small opening between the wood planks Killian had used to reinforce the fence recently. They knelt simultaneously, moving close together as they peered between the boards.

"Good call, sailor," she whispered, her eyes studious and squinting. "Look at them, Killian. You _can't_ tell me they aren't adorable."

Killian sighed heavily. Emma wasn't totally wrong - his son was such a little charmer and Melody seemed to have her mother's spunk and interesting tact, a fact that hopefully wouldn't get his son slapped one day. She had long dark hair and a set of big blue eyes that she certainly used to her advantage. She owned a sense of adventure and the I'm-a-princess-but-don't-you- _dare_ -call-me-one attitude. Killian knew the appeal of such a gal all too well. He'd married one much like that.

"Well, she's totally got him wrapped around her finger," Emma observed, a half smile on her lips as she glanced sideways at her husband. "Your son's turned into a total puppy dog, _papa_."

Killian scoffed at the way she continued to tease him about the picture playing out in the backyard. Something had led to the two kids chasing one another across the grass, each of them giggling and Liam's dimples deep in the most heartstopping way. They dashed to the opposite end of the yard and Killian felt the tension thicken as Emma gasped, watching the pair halt at the edge of the flower bed. He cringed, waiting for his little lad to trample the pink blossoms that he knew his wife adored - but he didn't. Instead, in a move even Killian had to be proud of, Liam bent down to pick one. He held the stem out to Melody, beaming as she took it with a slight blush.

Killian had seen that look before in a much larger field of the same flowers. _Well done, my boy,_ he thought with a smirk.

Emma snickered softly as she elbowed him gently, the hint of a tear in her eye. Killian allowed himself a genuine smile before leaning sideways to kiss her.

"Who knew that your gardening skills would benefit your son so much," Emma teased, reaching up to brush his hair off his forehead. "Nice job with the green thumb there, Jones."

"Well, the Middlemist don't grow _just_ anywhere," Killian grinned. "But for some reason, they sure flourished here."

Emma rolled her eyes at him and he opted not to follow with what would surely be a cheesy line about 'true love'. He didn't really even _need_ to say it anymore. She knew. She'd _always_ known.

"Emma? Killian? What's going….what are you guys doing?"

The voice startled them as Emma jerked around to face the sound and Killian sprung to his feet, smacking his head on the fence on his way up. He rubbed the sore spot with a guilty face as he cleared his throat and Emma's mouth dropped open. Oh, bloody _hell_.

"Hey….Ariel," he stuttered, trying to appear casual. "You're early?"

"Just a few minutes," she replied, tilting her head so her brilliant red hair fell off her shoulder. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Oh, _uh_ ," Killian stammered, his eyes unable to meet hers. "We _just_ , uh….I- _we_ ….Emma?"

"We just-" Emma tried, biting her lip as she glared at her husband. "-wanted to see what the kids were up to."

"Oh," Ariel said conspicuously. "Wait - are you guys…. _spying_?"

 _Dammit_ , Killian thought with a sigh. He rocked back and forth on his heels as Emma's vision darted back and forth between Ariel and the fence. It didn't take long for the silence to answer Ariel's question - yes, they were being _quite_ snoopy.

"Uh, _yeah_ ," Killian finally admitted. "Emma thinks….they like each other."

"Wait - like they ' _like_ ' each other?"

Ariel's mouth opened in surprise and it was easy for Killian to see that conflict in her eyes. It was the same parental concern he'd been fighting for days. He raised his eyebrow in reply and tried to fight his amusement at the way she took on that look of total disbelief.

"Okay then," Ariel decided, her voice getting a little quieter as she moved to stand between them. "Slide over, you two. _I_ better have a look."


End file.
